


A Day In The Life

by Happiiness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiiness/pseuds/Happiiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde où l'on vit notre vie en noir et blanc jusqu'au jour où l'on rencontre notre âme-soeur, Stiles est terrifié par l'idée de ne jamais vivre le grand amour. C'était sans compter sur sa rencontre avec Derek Hale, qui va changer la totalité de sa vie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis et des créateurs de Teen Wolf.
> 
> Cette fanfiction est tirée d'un AU trouvé sur tumblr, je ne sais plus de qui par contre. C'est la toute première fois que je publie, et je suis heureuse que ma première fanfiction soit sur Sterek, j'adore ce pairing! J'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai pris un très grand plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas. Si vous voyez des fautes, ou des mots qui n'ont rien à faire dans le texte (quand j'écris vite par fois je mélange mes mots et j'ai peur d'en avoir zappé durant le relecture) n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Et si vous voulez poster des reviews vous avez totalement le droit!
> 
> Un grand merci à @LoBrilinski qui m'a donné la motivation d'écrire et qui a gentiment accepté de me relire et de me corriger!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_La légende racontait qu'à l'origine, Dieu créa les Hommes avec deux paires de bras, quatre jambes et une tête à deux visages opposés l'un à l'autre et parfaitement semblables. Leurs corps étaient robustes et ils possédaient un courage qui leur inspira l'audace de monter au ciel et d'affronter les Dieux. Zeus voulu donc punir les humains d'avoir oser les menacer mais sans avoir à les foudroyer car les Divins avaient besoin des croyances des Hommes et de leur temples. Il lui vint donc une idée :_

_« Je crois avoir trouvé, dit-il, un moyen de conserver les Hommes et de les rendre plus retenus, c'est de diminuer leur forces. Je les séparerai en deux, par là ils deviendront faibles. »_

_C'est ce qu'il fit, il sépara les hommes, divisant les paires qu'ils formaient à l'origine, et les renvoya sur terre, les obligeant à vivre sans leur moitié. Mais Zeus n'en resta pas simplement là._ _Il décida également d'enlever aux hommes le pouvoir de voir la beauté, le monde tels que lui et les autres Dieux avaient si parfaitement créés. Il obligea les Hommes à devenir aveugle aux couleurs, ils devraient vivre dans un monde en noir et blanc jusqu'à ce que la rencontre avec la moitié qu'ils avaient perdu lors de la séparation se fasse._

Cette légende est tirée du Banquet de Platon, qui explique ce que les hommes appellent aujourd'hui communément les âme-sœurs. Elle explique aussi clairement le problème que doivent affronter les Hommes depuis la nuit des temps, ils sont incapables de voir les couleurs jusqu'au jour où il rencontre l'homme ou la femme de leur vie.

La légende de Platon est la seule explication que les Hommes aient jamais pu donner, elle avait traverser les âges, durant des millénaires les être humains continuèrent de se la rappeler. Car cela donnait un sens à leurs vie, savoir que quelque part, là, sur Terre, se trouve la personne que le Destin lui-même a choisi pour être notre âme-sœur. Les hommes en avaient donc fait la chose la plus importante de leur existence, glorifiant l'amour, cherchant désespéramment la personne qui illuminera littéralement le monde. Car ils cherchaient oui. Personne ne savait jamais quand et où la rencontre devait se faire, personne ne savait à quel âge ils devaient trouver le véritable amour. Certain le trouvait très jeune, avant même d'entrer dans l'adolescence, et ils vivaient la totalité de leur vies en couleur. D'autre ne le rencontraient qu'à un âge très avancé, et pouvait vivre dans un monde coloré à peine quelques années, mais avec la personne qui leur était destinée depuis le début. Et enfin certain mourraient trop tôt, sans avoir eu la chance de rencontrer l'âme-sœur. C'était le cauchemar de beaucoup de gens, mourir avant de subir la Rencontre.

Et parmi les gens qui avaient peur de ne jamais trouver le véritable amour se trouvait un certain Stiles Stilinski, un lycéen qui vivait seul avec son père, le shérif de la ville de Beacon Hills, en Californie.

Stiles était un adolescent comme les autres, il allait au lycée, voyait ses amis, sortait, vivait une vie simple. Une vie simple et en noir et blanc. Chose qui l'énervait.

Les adultes qui avaient subit la rencontre racontaient toujours aux jeunes comment cela s'était passé. Ça arrivait parfois dans la rue, on marchait tranquillement quand soudain notre regard croise celui de quelqu'un en face et le monde s'illumine, le noir et blanc disparaît pour laisser place à des rouges profonds, des bleus lumineux, des jaunes colorés. C'était toujours un moment merveilleux à voir. Et Stiles s'en doutait, merveilleux à vivre aussi. Il avait croisé beaucoup de monde qui avaient rencontré le véritable amour. Son père par exemple, aimait beaucoup lui narrer l'histoire du jour où il avait vu la femme qui allait devenir la mère de son enfant.

C'était un jeudi soir pluvieux, le shérif, qui n'était pas encore shérif mais un étudiant d'une vingtaine d'années, marchait dans la rue sous un parapluie qu'il tenait à bout de bras à cause du vent qui frappait fort. Il était tard, et il tentait de rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible. Des voitures roulaient à une vitesse modérée dans la ville et il s'arrêta à un passage piéton pour traverser.

C'est alors qu'il vit quelqu'un courir dans la rue, sans parapluie. Le shérif se souvenait qu'il avait pensé que cette personne était dingue, qu'elle devait être totalement gelée et il s'était tourné vers l'inconnu qui avait ralenti. Il voulait sûrement traverser aussi et dans sa gentillesse légendaire, c'étaient ses mots à lui, il avait mit son parapluie au dessus de la tête du coureur et c'est là que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. L'inconnu était une jeune femme, plus petite que lui, des cheveux complètement trempés avec des yeux bruns magnifiques. Ses yeux furent la première chose que le shérif vit en couleur de toute sa vie. Il disait qu'il se rappellerait jusqu'à sa mort la teinte brun chocolat qu'avaient les yeux de Claudia. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ils étaient restés là plusieurs minutes, plonger dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, sous un parapluie à peine suffisamment grand pour eux, près d'un passage piétons. Ils avaient tout les deux comprit qu'ils étaient âme-sœurs et que ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre était ce qu'on appelait la Rencontre.

A peine quelques mois plus tard ils s'étaient mariés, puis ils finirent leurs études, Claudia était tombée enceinte et le père de Stiles était devenu shérif. Ils vivaient une vie magnifique.

Jusqu'au triste jour où la mère de Stiles est tombée malade. On appelait ça la dégénérescence fronto-temporale, c'était une maladie incurable qui obligea Claudia a passé de nombreux mois à l'hôpital. Le shérif du s'occuper de Stiles seul, il n'avait que 6 ans à l'époque, et son travail l'empêcha de passer du temps avec Claudia durant les derniers mois de sa vie. Et puis un soir, le shérif avait laissé Stiles avec sa mère et lui était parti s'occuper d'un accident de voiture qui avait fait plusieurs morts. Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire, aida les victimes de l'accident et tout à coup, le monde redevint noir et blanc.

Car la vie est une garce parfois. On découvre la beauté du monde et des couleurs lorsque l'on rencontre le véritable amour, mais quand celui-ci quitte ce monde les couleurs partent avec lui.

Il comprit directement que Claudia était morte, avec seulement son fils de 6 ans à son chevet, sans son âme-sœur.

Depuis ce jour le shérif s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir pu être là, pour Claudia, et également pour Stiles qui avait du affronter ça seul. Évidemment le fait de ne se retrouver qu'à deux les avait rapproché, mais l'alcool et les regrets avaient également prit leur place dans la vie du shérif Stilinski. Car perdre son âme-sœur était sans aucun doute une des choses les plus difficiles que l'être humain doit gérer.

Mais certaines histoires n'avaient pas une fin aussi triste que celle des parents de Stiles, certaines n'en avait pas encore d'ailleurs. Comme celle de Scott le meilleur ami de Stiles, qui lui aussi avait vécu la rencontre, assez jeune, à 16 ans.

Stiles pouvait raconter cette histoire car il était présent ce jour là. C'était un lundi matin, lui et Scott étaient allés au lycée comme habituellement, c'était le premier cours de la journée. Stiles s'était assit à la table à côté de son ami et quelques minutes avant que le cours ne commence, un homme et une jeune fille étaient rentrés dans la salle, avaient glissé quelques mots au professeur qui avait indiqué la table derrière Scott à la jeune fille. Stiles s'était douté que c'était une nouvelle élève, et l'avait donc suivit du regard avec son air intéressé mais Scott quant à lui n'avait pas prêté attention à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. La nouvelle élève s'était donc assise dernière lui, sans dire un mot puis quelque minutes plus tard, elle avait tapoté sur l'épaule de son futur âme-sœur pour lui demander un stylo et quand celui-ci se retourna et croisa son regard, la magie opéra. Au milieu d'un cours de mathématiques. Toute la classe comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé mais aucun ne dit quoi que ce soit, même pas Stiles qui resta bouche-bée devant les têtes des deux futurs amoureux.

Stiles avait été très heureux pour lui et Allison Argent, la jeune fille en question qui était désormais la chose la plus importante dans la vie de son meilleur ami.

Le petit groupe de deux personnes que formaient à l'origine les deux amis s'était donc agrandie à trois, puis à cinq lorsqu'ils s'étaient lié d'amitié avec Lydia Martin et son petit ami Jackson Whittemore. Tout deux étaient également amoureux, et ce depuis des années. Stiles avait longtemps eu le béguin pour Lydia, il était d'ailleurs persuadé à l'époque que le Destin s'était totalement trompé et que lui et Lydia étaient fait pour être ensemble mais lorsque Jackson était arrivé il avait fini par laisser tomber.

Stiles se retrouvait donc seul, au milieu de ces quatre autres personnes qui eux avaient la chance de voir le bleu du ciel pendant que lui devait se contenter d'un gris clair. Évidemment il n'était pas le seul à voir tout en noir & blanc, beaucoup d'adolescents de son lycée n'avaient pas encore rencontré l'âme-sœur et ça rassurait Stiles.

Il se demandait souvent comment était la jeune fille qui lui était destinée. Était-elle brune ? Blonde ? Rousse ? Ou une autre couleur qu'il trouverait merveilleux de voir tout les jours ? Était-elle petite ? Ou très grande ? Vivait-elle dans un autre pays ? Ou habitait-elle simplement dans la ville d'à côté ? Et dans combien de temps allait-il enfin la rencontrer ? Un mois ? Un an ? Dix ans ?

Stiles se posait beaucoup trop de questions et il le savait. Comme son père lui répétait souvent :

« Le Destin ne se trompe jamais, ce n'est qu'une simple question de temps. »


	2. Chapter 2

Le réveil sonna dans la chambre de Stiles. Il était 7h du matin et l'adolescent devait se préparer pour aller en cours, mais la fatigue et le manque de motivation l'emportant encore une fois, il éteignit son portable et au lieu de se lever, il préféra enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée quelques minutes de plus.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que son père vint frapper à sa porte voyant qu'il ne descendait pas et qu'il allait être en retard. Il ouvrit la porte, ne recevant aucune réponse.

-Stiles lève toi tu vas être en retard.

Le jeune homme grogna quelque chose que le shérif ne compris pas alors il décida de passer aux choses plus directes et ouvrit les volets de la chambre du dormeur. Ce qui lui fit crier quelque chose d'encore plus incompréhensible.

-Allez Stiles lève toi, lui dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Son père sorti de la chambre et Stiles soupira, puis fit preuve de la plus grande volonté du monde pour se lever et sortir de son lit. Il ne regarda pas la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait sur Beacon Hills, malheureusement lui ne voyait pas les teintes d'orange et de gris qui parsemaient le ciel, il ne voyait que des nuances de gris.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

 _Bon allez Stiles bouge toi il ne faut pas que t'arrive encore une fois en retard_ se dit-il à lui même

Il alla dans la salle de bain prendre une très rapide douche et s'habilla d'un vieux jean et d'une chemise à carreaux de couleur bleu qu'il affectionnait, bien qu'il ne sache pas qu'elle était bleu. D'ailleurs acheter des vêtements lorsque l'on était dans l'incapacité de voir les couleurs était un problème dont Stiles et beaucoup d'autres gens se seraient bien passé.

Il dévala les escaliers en s'approcha de la cuisine dans laquelle son père, habillé de son habit de shérif, se trouvait.

-T'as finalement réussi à te lever ! Tu devrais essayer de te coucher moins tard les réveils seraient plus faciles tu ne penses pas ? Demanda son père, assis en train de boire un café.

-Oui, sûrement, répondit l'adolescent en attrapant son sac de cours et ses clefs.

Il ne parla pas plus longtemps à son père et quitta la maison en vitesse car il ne pouvait se permettre d'être plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il monta dans sa Jeep et démarra.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il arriva devant les grilles du lycée de Beacon Hills. Il se gara dans le parking où se trouvaient déjà beaucoup de voitures, de vélos et de motos. Il remarqua que celle de Scott était placée non loin de là.

_Pour une fois, Scott n'est pas en retard._

Il ferma sa Jeep à clé et couru en classe. Il commençait, comme tout les lundis matins par un cours de mathématique, donc la salle se trouvait dans le bâtiment le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de sa salle de classe il fut soulager de voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de Scott.

-Encore en retard ? T'es pire que moi, lança Scott avec un sourire, ce qui fit rire Allison derrière lui.

-J'ai pas réussi à me lever.

Ils ne purent continuer la conversation car le professeur de mathématique arriva. Le cours se déroula normalement, Stiles n'écoutait qu'une phrase sur deux et passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder par la fenêtre. Les maths n'avaient jamais été son fort. Il y arrivait, certes, mais il trouvait qu'il y avait des choses plus intéressantes à apprendre que des formules compliqués et des théorèmes qu'il n'utiliserait sûrement plus après ses études. Le professeur le réprimanda plusieurs fois à cause de son inattention et tenta de se concentrer un peu.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Scott, Allison et lui se dirigèrent vers le prochain cours.

Stiles trouvait le lycée ennuyeux, il avait l'impression d'y perdre son temps. Devoir rester assis sur une chaise, à écouter un cours dont il ne voyait pas l'intérêt pendant des heures était un calvaire pour l'hyperactif qu'il était. Alors il comblait son ennuie en cours en parlant à Scott, en dessinant, en observant l'extérieur terne qu'il voyait de la fenêtre. Du coup il se faisait souvent coller, ce qui énervait son père.

La matinée passa relativement vite. Le temps de midi, lui et ses amis allèrent s'installer au réfectoire pour manger. Stiles s'installa à côté de Scott qui était lui même assis près d'Allison. En face se trouvaient Lydia et Jackson, et également d'autres membres de l'équipe de Lacrosse qu'il connaissait vaguement.

Stiles n'écoutait pas vraiment les conversations qu'avaient ses camarades, il entendait certains termes comme « fête » « match » « devoirs » mais préférait se concentrer sur la nourriture que lui avait servit la cantinière. Il mourrait de faim mais ce qui se trouvait dans son plateau ne lui semblait pas réellement appétissant.

-Donc Stiles t'en penses quoi ? Demanda Lydia, ce qui surpris Stiles.

-Pardon ?

La rousse soupira et leva les yeux au ciel

-Tu pourrais écouter un peu ce que l'on dit...soupira-t-elle

-Désolé. Donc vous parliez de quoi ?

Il releva la tête et s'intéressa à la conversation. Jackson prit la parole.

-Lydia veut nous inviter tous chez elle ce soir après les cours pour réviser pour le test de jeudi. Il y aura nous deux, dit-il en désignant lui et Lydia, les deux amoureux, Danny et d'autres membres de l'équipe.

Stiles comprit évidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas réellement réviser pour le test, c'était simplement une excuse pour inviter ses amis à faire une soirée. Lydia adorait organiser ce genre de chose, elle était celle qui organisait les plus belles fêtes de la ville et tout le monde le savait. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à y aller, même si le lendemain il y avait cours. Le seul problème était qu'il avait peur de se retrouver seul. Scott avait Allison, Lydia était avec Jackson, il restait bien Danny mais ils ne s'entendaient pas à merveille, comme avec les autres membres de l'équipe de Lacrosse d'ailleurs.

Il lança un petit sourire à ses amis qui attendaient sa réponse.

-Oui c'est bon je viendrai, de toute façon sans moi vous vous ennuieriez.

Cette fois ce fut Jackson qui leva les yeux au ciel. Lui et Stiles n'étaient pas ce qu'on l'on pourrait appeler des amis, ils se lançaient des pics sans cesses, se parlaient avec sarcasme, et se querellaient souvent. Jackson n'appréciait plus Stiles depuis le jour où il avait apprit qu'il était en quelque sorte amoureux de Lydia. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas, mais ils ne s'entendaient toujours pas.

Le repas se termina et l'après-midi se déroula en quelques sortes comme la mâtiné des cours, de l'ennui, des menaces de se faire coller et un test qu'il réussi plutôt bien.

A 17h il quitta ses amis en leur promettant de les retrouver une heure plus tard chez Lydia. Il rentra chez lui en voiture pour y déposer son sac et se préparer. Son père n'était pas encore rentré, il travaillait tard comme tout les soirs. Il se posa sur son canapé et se mit à réfléchir, devant la télévision qui était éteinte.

Il en avait marre des cours. Parfois il pensait à quitter le lycée pour partir tout seul dans sa Jeep, abandonner tout cet ennui et partir loin. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter son père et ses amis. Et puis quand il y pensait, sa vie n'était pas si mal après tout. Le lycée se passait bien, il n'avait pas de gros problème, il avait d'excellents amis et il pouvait aider son père sur certaines affaires parfois. En fait « aider » n'était pas réellement le mot approprié, Stiles enquêtait sur les affaires sur lesquelles son père était la plupart du temps. Parfois il trouvait des solutions, résolvaient certaines enquêtes, mais il lui arrivait de se mettre en danger et son père était loin d'apprécier ça.

Il alluma la télé. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à cette heure, si ce n'était du télé-achat et de la télé-réalité dont Stiles se fichait royalement. Il l'éteignit donc et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre pour observer la vue une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois le soleil se couchait, le ciel qui était bleu au dessus de lui se teintait de rose à l'horizon et des nuages se baladaient ici et là. Il faisait encore chaud et beau à Beacon Hills. Stiles regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir les couleurs qu'offrait les couchés de soleil. On lui avait raconté comment c'était des dizaines de fois. Scott avait parlé pendant des jours lorsqu'il avait récupérer la vision, ça l'avait rendu jaloux et énervé, mais Stiles comprenait que son ami avait besoin d'exprimer sa joie.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la couleur qu'avaient ses murs, son sol ou les draps de son lit et quand Scott y était aller la première fois après sa rencontre avec Allison il lui avait dit que ses murs était gris et bleue et ses draps l'étaient également. Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire bleu au juste ? C'était, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la couleur du ciel, mais pour lui c'était juste un mot. Il rêvait du jour où il pourrait enfin le voir, ce bleu dont on lui avait autant parlé, celui de ses draps, de sa chemise, du ciel et de la mer.

Mais pour le moment il devait surtout se préparer pour la soirée. Il alla dans la salle de bain se laver le visage et se brosser les dents. Il changea de vêtements, et s'assit sur son lit.

L'heure affichait 17h20. Lydia habitait à moins de 5 minutes en voiture mais Stiles trouva l'idée plus intéressante de s'y rendre à pied, pour profiter du beau temps. Elle n'habitait qu'à 20 minutes à pied de toute façon.

Il décida donc de ne pas prendre sa Jeep. Il prit les affaires de cours dont il avait besoin -même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas réviser beaucoup, une bouteille de Coca Cola qu'il plaça dans son sac à dos et écrivit un mot pour son père qu'il mit sur la table de la cuisine expliquant qu'il mangeait chez Lydia et qu'il ne rentrerait pas tard. Puis il se mit en route.

Il faisait chaud à l'extérieur, et c'était l'heure à laquelle les gens quittaient leur travail, ainsi la rue était assez remplie. Stiles aimait marcher, profiter de la chaleur et se balader. Il prenait sa Jeep pour aller au lycée simplement car s'il y allait à pied, il arriverait trente minutes en retard chaque jour. Il croisa beaucoup de monde, certain qu'il connaissait et leur adressa donc un sourire, d'autre qu'il n'avait jamais vu auxquels il ne lança pas même un regard.

En observant les gens autour de soi, il était facile de distinguer ceux qui avait vécu la Rencontre, et ceux qui attendaient encore. Les plus chanceux, avec le visage plus lumineux. Ils regardaient plus facilement le ciel, souriaient plus fréquemment, se baladaient souvent avec l'élue de leur cœur. Ce qui était normal pour Stiles, mais également frustrant. Il voyait tout ces gens, tout ces visages, mais aucun n'était celui qui comptait réellement pour lui.

Il marcha donc, pendant environ 10 minutes puis il entendit des cris. Beacon Hills était une ville assez calme, on n'entendait pas souvent des hurlements de ce genre. C'était le cri d'un homme, pour ce qu'en avait reconnu Stiles. Il se demanda d'où cela pouvait bien venir quand il vit quelqu'un courir à l'autre bout de la rue, à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Il se rapprochait de Stiles à une grande vitesse. L'adolescent découvrit alors que le coureur était poursuivit par 2 personnes, Stiles supposa que l'un d'entre eux était la personne qui avait crié. Qui était l'homme qui courait en face de lui ? Stiles resta debout au milieu du trottoir étroit, incapable de détacher les yeux de la personne qui courait dans sa direction. C'était une scène très inhabituelle qui attira l'attention de beaucoup de passant. L'homme qui tentait d'échapper à ses assaillants se rapprocha de lui. Il regardait le sol et semblait à bout de souffle. Il n'observait pas où il allait, si bien que lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Stiles, celui-ci n'eut pas le réflexe de s'écarter et l'inconnu percuta l'épaule de l'adolescent. Stiles fit un demi tout et se rattrapa au lampadaire qu'il y avait derrière lui, tandis que l'inconnu manqua de tomber et se retourna pour voir sur qui il avait foncé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Une seule seconde. C'est ce qu'il leur fallu.

Une seule seconde plongé dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Une seule seconde et ça les foudroya tout deux.

Stiles sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, il ne pouvait décrocher son regard des yeux de l'inconnu. Sa vision se troubla légèrement, le monde semblait disparaître autour de lui, mais lui ne voyait que les yeux de l'homme se trouvant à moins de deux mètres. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Lui qui était habituer à un monde terne, uniquement fait de noir, de blanc, et de teinte de gris, vit apparaître pour la première fois une chose différente. Une couleur. La première couleur de toute son existence. C'était une couleur douce, mais qui le frappa avec la même violence que si une voiture l'avait heurté. Il ne pu pas mettre un mot sur ce qu'il voyait, mais ces yeux, à cet instant précis, furent la chose la plus belle que Stiles ait jamais vu. Il décrocha son regard pour observer la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il était essoufflé, ses cheveux étaient noir, son visage était dur, il avait les sourcils fournit, la mâchoire carrée, mais dans un sens, tout s'harmonisait parfaitement chez cet homme. Ses yeux était écarquillé, la bouche entrouverte, il semblait profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils auraient pu passer des heures là, dans cette rue, à se regarder. Mais l'inconnu du décrocher son regard de Stiles pour observer les hommes qui le pourchassaient. Ils avaient récupéré l'avance qu'il avait sur eux alors il lança un dernier regard plein de panique à Stiles, fit demi tour et reprit sa course, plus vite que jamais.

La scène semblait avoir duré plusieurs longues minutes mais en réalité tout ça ne s'était passé qu'en à peine 45 secondes.

L'adolescent vit l'inconnu disparaître au coin de la rue, suivi de près par les deux hommes qui le pourchassait.

Il resta là, appuyé contre le lampadaire, pendant un long moment. Il était encore sous le choc. Son cœur ne voulait pas ralentir l'allure qu'il avait. Des dizaines de pensées traversèrent son cerveau en même temps mais il était incapable de les comprendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes Stiles prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il se laissa tomber par terre, assis contre le lampadaire qu'il n'avait pas quitté. Il respira calmement, utilisant la même méthode qui lui servait quand il faisait des crises de paniques. Après quelques respirations Stiles avait retrouvé un calme acceptable, il se risqua à rouvrir les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit lui resta gravé en mémoire toute sa vie.

Il observa le ciel, l'immensité qu'il y avait au dessus de sa tête, et la première chose qu'il pensa fut que pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait la couleur bleue. Le bleu du ciel, celui juste avant le coucher du soleil. Un dégradé allait du bleu clair avec des reflets, il le devinait, roses là où l'astre solaire se couchait à l'horizon, jusqu'à un bleu beaucoup plus foncé, de l'autre côté, presque noir. C'était magnifique, mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il y avait en face de lui. La rue s'était quelque peu vidée, mais deux vieilles se trouvaient là, devant une maison, elles lui souriaient, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'une des deux s'approcha de Stiles, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ça va aller jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, pleine de compassion.

Stiles ne pu dire mots, mais regarda la vielle femme dans les yeux et lui sourit. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleu, plus clair que le ciel, surligné par un trait d'eye-liner noir. Son amie lui sourit également et prit la parole.

-Vu votre air, je suppose que vous venez de rencontrer quelqu'un qui va changer votre vie !

Elles se mirent à rire et Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Ces deux femmes étaient magnifiques, elles brillaient. Elles étaient colorées, elles semblaient totalement différentes du reste du monde, comme irréelles.

-Passez une bonne fin de soirée jeune homme, dit la femme qui l'avait aidé à se relever.

Il acquiesça et balbutia un « vous aussi » timide. Elles partirent en souriant et Stiles se retrouva seul au milieu de la rue.

Il eu du mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées tant il fut émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Le monde semblait tellement plus beau, féerique. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais il décida quand même qu'il ne pouvait aller chez Lydia, pas dans cet état. Il fit donc demi-tour et rentra chez lui, pour tenter de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles mis du temps à retrouver sa maison. Non pas car il avait oublié le chemin mais car à chaque pas qu'il faisait son regard se détournait vers une nouvelle chose. La totalité du monde semblait différente. Le ciel ressemblait à une infinité inaccessible, le soleil se couchant au loin paraissait brûler. L'herbe au sol, les affiches aux murs, Stiles avait l'impression que chaque objet, chaque chose, était la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu. Quand il croisa quelque rares personnes dans la rue il ne pu s'empêcher de les fixer, observant leurs vêtements, admirant les couleurs de leurs yeux et de leurs cheveux. Eux trouvaient ça étrange mais comprirent, au sourire qui s'étirait sur le visage de l'adolescent, qu'il venait de vivre la Rencontre et lui sourirent donc en retour.

Il finit cependant par retrouver sa maison. Il vit que son père était rentré, sûrement quelques minutes après qu'il soit parti. Sa voiture était garée dans le garage et Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les couleurs de la voiture de service qu'utilisait son père. Il remarqua également que sa Jeep était là, et pour la première fois il put voir la couleur qu'elle arborait. C'était un bleu clair, le même que celui de sa chemise. Stiles se mit à penser que beaucoup de choses dans sa vie étaient bleus mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il appréciait énormément cette couleur. Il se retourna vers sa porte d'entrée, observa quelques secondes la façade de son habitation et se décida à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il eut l'impression qu'il entrait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, que toute sa maison avait changé d'apparence. Évidemment ça n'était pas le cas, il y avait juste de la couleur c'est tout. De la couleur. Stiles se demanda comment le simple fait de mettre des couleurs sur les choses pouvait rendre toute son existence plus belle, plus vivante. Il pensa à toute les possibilités que sa vision lui offrait, les couchés de soleil qu'il pourrait voir tout les soirs, le bleu de la mer qu'il pourrait observer, le rouge des roses, le jaune du soleil, le vert de l'herbe qui s'entendrait à perte de vue dans les plaines qu'il avait vu en photo de nombreuses fois. Maintenant il pourrait admirer les peintures, les photographies célèbres, les couleurs du feu. Il connaissait leurs noms, il savait que l'herbe était verte, le feu orange et rouge, mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce soit aussi beau.

-Stiles ? Tu rentres déjà ? Demanda son père en passant la tête dans l'entrée, un torchon à la main.

Stiles leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il s'approcha de lui doucement, sans dire un mot, comme si il voyait son père pour la première fois. Il l'examina longuement. Son père avait la peau claire, les cheveux bruns, comme chez certains passant qu'il avait croisé dans la rue quelques minutes plus tôt, ses yeux étaient un mélange de bleu et de gris, très clair, comme de l'eau. Il resta là, de longues secondes, plongé dans les yeux de son père, se demandant si les siens avait la même couleurs puis se rappela que Scott lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Shérif fit la tête qu'il utilisait quand il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait : la bouche entre-ouverte, les sourcils froncés, se demandant pourquoi son fils semblait tellement bouleversé, pourquoi ses yeux étaient si brillant, puis il comprit.

-Oh mon Dieu...murmura-t-il.

Stiles détacha son regard de son père, et se mit à rire, en se retournant, une main sur son front. Il rit de plus en plus fort, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le Shérif semblait toujours aussi choqué. Son fils se remit face à lui, en écartant les bras, comme pour démontrer quelque chose, les yeux toujours brillant de larmes, un sourire sincère qui s'étirait d'une de ses oreilles à l'autre.

Il n'eut pas à dire quoi que ce soit, son père le prit dans ses bras, en le serrant avec la force qu'un père utiliserait pour montrer la fierté qu'il a à l'égard de son fils.

-Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, dit son père à son oreille.

Stiles lui rendit son étreinte, et se dégagea. Il vit que son père avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, et un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Tellement heureux pour toi...répéta-t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

Il l'était, bien sûr. Son fils vivait ce qu'il avait vécu quelques années auparavant, il vivait ce que lui ne vivrait plus jamais. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue qu'il effaça d'un revers de la main.

Stiles continua à lui sourire, et se racla la gorge, comme pour reprendre contenance. Il passa sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque, geste qu'il faisait très souvent pour montrer sa gêne.

-Merci papa, dit-il, doucement.

Il se remit à rire. Il se sentait bien, tellement bien, mieux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'emprise d'une drogue, et il espérait plus que tout que ce sentiment d'euphorie ne partirait plus jamais.

Mais il partit.

Quand son père posa la question.

-Alors, comment est-elle ?

Elle. Comment était-elle. Le problème, c'est que ça n'était pas elle. C'était un il.

A cette pensée Stiles perdit immédiatement son sourire, et fut prit de vertiges. Il s'assit sur une chaise non loin de lui et regarda son père avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Des dizaines de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête à cet instant.

Ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de penser au fait que la personne qui avait rendu ça possible était un homme, qui avait prit la fuite quelques secondes à peine après que ce soit arrivé.

Qui était-il ? Non. La seule et unique question légitime était : Pourquoi était-il un homme ?

Ça n'avait jamais été prévu. Jamais, dans toutes les possibilités que Stiles s'était imaginé, jamais dans tous les scénarios que Stiles avait invités, jamais il n'avait été question d'un homme.

Stiles n'était pas gay. C'était impossible.

Le Shérif comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'assit en face de son fils, le visage concerné.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

-Je...murmura Stiles, sa voix se perdu dans un souffle. Je ne sais pas...

Il ne savait pas s'il devait le dire à son père. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire tout court.

Il releva les yeux vers lui, soupira, et se leva sans un mot, courant dans sa chambre. Son père resta là, assit sur la chaise, voyant son fils partir en courant sans raison. Il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Son fils était comme ça, parfois il voulait simplement rester seul. Il avait beau être extrêmement bavard la plupart du temps, il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'obliger à parler s'il n'en avait pas envie. Même si là, il semblait plus perturber que d'habitude et que ça l'inquiétait un peu.

Stiles ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, rentra avec brusquerie à l'intérieur et la referma sans plus de douceur. Il était sur le point de faire une attaque de panique. Trop de choses se passaient en même temps, trop d'images se bousculaient dans sa tête, ça devenait critique. Il s'assit sur son lit, et se mit à respirer le plus calmement possible, comme ce qu'il avait fait dans la rue. La rue. Là où l'inconnu l'avait heurté. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Stiles n'avait jamais rien eu contre les homosexuels, au contraire. Il arrivait souvent que cela se passe de cette manière, on s'attend toute sa vie à ce que notre âme-sœur soit un membre du sexe opposé mais il se trouve parfois que ça ne soit pas le cas. Évidemment découvrir son orientation sexuelle de cette façon pouvait être légèrement déstabilisant. Et ça l'était pour Stiles.

C'était impossible. Stiles n'était pas gay. Non. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit pour les hommes, et cela n'arriverait jamais. Pas pour lui. Lui il aimait les femmes, les filles aux cheveux longs, leur robes courtes, leurs longues jambes perchés sur des talons, leurs lèvres rosies par du gloss, leurs ongles vernis et leur beaux yeux maquillés. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Il soupira et s'étalant sur son lit.

-Le Destin s'est trompé c'est tout. Ça arrive. Oui ça arrive. Voilà, se dit-il pour se calmer.

Il fixa son regard sur le plafond. Il était bleu, comme les murs de sa chambre. Scott ne lui avait pas menti. Il observa ce qui se trouvait près de lui. Des photos étaient accrochées sur des fils près de son lit, un bureau en désordre était près de la fenêtre, des vêtements se trouvait sur le sol gris, un télescope était pointé vers l'extérieur. C'était son père qui lui avait offert pour son dixième anniversaire et Stiles adorait l'utiliser pour observer les étoiles le soir, avec Scott. Il se releva pour aller admirer la vue qu'il avait de sa chambre. Le matin même, il l'avait quitté en noir & blanc, et là, il voyait pour la première fois la scène en couleurs. Il se dit qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation.

Stiles se demanda qui il devait prévenir. Il allait devoir donner une explication à ses amis concernant le fait qu'il leur avait posé un lapin ce soir. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient lui envoyer des sms et l'appeler pour savoir où il était, mais il n'avait pas l'envie de leur raconter ça au téléphone. Alors il le sortit de sa poche et le posa sur son bureau où il y avait déjà des feuilles, des cahiers, des stylos, un tube de colle et son ordinateur portable.

Durant les heures qui suivirent il ne fit que peu de choses. Il travailla sur les devoirs que ses professeurs lui avaient donné pour le lendemain, du moins tenta. Car ses pensées étaient tout le temps attirées sur son principal problème : qui était l'inconnu ? Allait-il le revoir ? Lui aussi avait sûrement retrouver la vision des couleurs… Alors Stiles supposa qu'il se trouvait dans le même état que lui. Mais qui était les deux hommes qui le coursaient ? Etait-il en danger ? Stiles se surprit à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, une bousculade, un échange de regard, et voilà que l'homme se retrouvait en haut de la pile de problèmes qu'avait Stiles.

L'adolescent se sentait fatigué, il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses en une journée alors il décida de finir ses devoirs en vitesse, rangea sommairement sa chambre, il mit ses affaires sales sur une chaise et rangea ses feuilles dans un tiroir, et alla dormir espérant qu'il arriverait à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain il se réveilla sans aucun mal. La lumière du jour perçait les rideaux de Stiles en de fins rayons de couleur orange, et lorsque l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux pour éteindre son portable qui sonnait il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en observant le spectacle. Il se releva sur son lit, et vit que son portable affichait trois messages et un appel en absence. C'était Scott et Lydia qui se demandaient où il était, ils s'inquiétaient pour lui d'après ce qu'ils lui avaient envoyé. Il ne se donna pas la peine de leur répondre, se disant qu'il leur expliquerait ce qu'il s'était passé quand il les verrait dans moins d'une heure. Il se leva, s'étira et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Le soleil imprégna la chambre d'une lumière orange et jaune que Stiles trouva magnifique. Il observa le ciel, il était bleu, avec de léger nuage blanc qui parsemaient le ciel comme un brouillard, ce qui était commun aux matins. Il ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser l'air frais, très frais en réalité, entrer dans sa chambre. Il faisait beau et il ne doutait pas que la chaleur allait arriver d'ici les deux prochaines heures.

Il se sentait heureux, même s'il n'avait pas énormément dormi. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux la scène de la veille, lorsqu'il avait était dans la rue, lui revenait en mémoire. Il revoyait l'inconnu arriver au loin, il ressentait la bousculade qui avait eu lieu, il se rappelait le regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir retrouver cet homme, et se demanda si lui se disait la même chose. C'était sûrement le cas d'après Stiles, après tout ils étaient tout les deux dans le même cas. Même si l'adolescent était persuadé que le Destin avait fait une erreur il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser l'inconnu inconnu. Il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche, plus longue que celle de la veille car aujourd'hui, par miracle, il n'était pas en retard.

Stiles se regarda dans le miroir, il avait les yeux qui brillaient encore, et un petit sourire qui ne voulait s'estomper. Il aimait la couleur de ses iris, qui étaient brun foncés. Il les avait déjà observé hier soir mais à la lumière du jour ils semblaient plus clairs. Il se déshabilla et alla sous la douche.

Il ressorti de la salle de bain et prépara ses affaires pour le lycée. Quelques minutes plus tard il descendit, appréhendant la rencontre avec son père, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans sa cuisine il vit qu'elle était vide.

Il a du partir plus tôt, se dit Stiles

Il s'assit à la table et mangea un pain au chocolat qui était déposé devant lui et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé la vieille et qu'il mourrait de faim. Il était dans les temps pour une fois, ce qui était une expérience assez agréable. Puis il attrapa son sac, sorti de la maison après avoir fermé à clef et entra dans sa Jeep.

Bon concentre toi sur la route si tu ne veux pas avoir d'accident.

Il démarra et se rendit au lycée en tentant de se concentrer sur la circulation plutôt que sur le soleil qui se levait. C'était le mois d'octobre et il faisait étonnamment beau et chaud, mais ça n'allait pas durer, dans quelques semaines la température chuterait et la neige arriverait. Il arriva à destination et gara sa voiture non loin de la moto de Scott qui était déjà là. Il avait dix minutes d'avance et Stiles était réellement fier de lui.

En arrivant devant la classe il soupira et se prépara à cette journée qui s'annonçait difficile. Il savait qu'il allait devoir expliquer à ses amis la situation mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi leur dire. Il rentra en classe, s'assit.

-Stiles ! T'arrives tôt ! S'étonna Scott

Stiles lui sourit et acquiesça. Il observa son ami, la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de ses vêtements. Il regarda autour de lui, s'étonnant de la diversité des teintes se trouvant dans la pièce. Son regard se perdit lorsqu'il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Dehors il pouvait voir la forêt, c'était magnifique.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Lui demanda Allison en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque le professeur rentra dans la pièce, accompagné de Lydia. Stiles la regarda longuement et ce qu'il vit le choqua. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux était d'un roux brûlant, on aurait dit que le soleil lui même avait travaillé sur ses cheveux. Sa peau claire s'alliait parfaitement à sa bouche rosée et pulpeuse. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que Stiles l'observait. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard expriment plus ou moins « Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Stiles ? » donc celui-ci préféra se concentrer sur le cours qui commençait.

Il fut extrêmement difficile pour lui de garder son attention sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui, ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur était bien plus beau. Il laissa défiler son regard sur les arbres qu'il y avait à quelques centaines de mètres du lycée, le parking se trouvant juste en bas. De nombreuses voitures y étaient garées, mais l'une d'entre elles détonait avec le reste. Les lycéens de Beacon Hills, sauf exceptions, n'était pas réellement riches donc leurs voitures n'était pas excessivement belles mais celle se trouvant à extrêmement gauche du parking ne suivait pas cette règle. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu, c'était une Camaro noir d'après lui -il s'y connaissait un peu en voiture. Il se demanda à qui elle appartenait, peu d'élève avait les moyens de se payer ce genre de voiture. En y prêtant plus attention il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, la voiture était garée du manière à ce qu'il puisse voir à l'intérieur, et il vit un mouvement derrière le volant. Il y avait quelqu'un qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette voiture et il aurait juré qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Il ne faisait rien, et Stiles n'arrivait pas à voir son visage mais il sentait son regard posé sur lui. Il détourna la tête vers le tableau, car son cœur se mettait à battre trop rapidement à son goût.

Quelques minutes plus tard il regarda une nouvelle fois vers le parking mais la voiture avait disparu.

-Alors tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est ?

Stiles secoua la tête. Il avait réuni ses amis autour de lui lors d'une de leurs heures de libres pour leurs expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il leur avait tout raconté en détails, sans rien omettre. Au début ils avaient semblé suspicieux, se demandant comment cela était possible que ce soit un homme, mais lorsque Scott s'était levé avec excitation et avait pris son meilleur ami dans les bras, la seule personne qui eut encore des doutes, fût Stiles. Il leur expliqua sa théorie disant que le Destin s'était trompé mais il n'eut en retour que des regards étonnés de la part de ses amis et une remarque de la part de Jackson :

-Écoute Stilinski, si t'es gay, t'es gay, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Même si je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, tu t'habilles pas assez bien pour ça.

Stiles lui répondit par un regard noir et ses amis se mirent à rire.

Il soupira. Ils semblaient tous accepter totalement l'idée que son âme-sœur soit un homme mais lui était toujours persuader qu'il y avait une erreur derrière tout ça. Il le savait. Il se mit à repenser à la Camaro qu'il avait vu et se demanda s'il devait le dire à ses amis. Ce n'était sûrement rien, il était simplement paranoïaque.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de cela, Stiles essuyait les remarques sarcastiques de Jackson en faisant semblant de ne pas les entendre tandis que ses autres amis délibéraient sur le fait qu'on ne devrait pas découvrir son orientation sexuelle le jour de la Rencontre mais l'adolescent ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Il sentait une présence, comme s'il était observé. C'était le même sentiment que celui qu'il avait ressenti en cours, mais cette fois ci, il ne vit la voiture noire nul part. Il regarda autour de lui, espérant voir la raison de son angoisse mais il n'y avait rien si ce n'était des adolescents.

Il abandonna avec un soupire et repris le cours de sa journée.

Il termina les cours à 18h ce soir là, il était resté au lycée pour travailler car il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas chez lui -de plus il ne voulait pas avoir à donner d'explication à son père sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Scott et le reste de la bande avait quitté les cours plus tôt, tout comme la quasi totalité du reste du lycée, c'est donc presque seul qu'il se retrouva dans le parking. Il ouvrit la porte de sa Jeep et y déposa son sac sur le siège passager, il s'apprêtait à monter quand il ressentit pour la troisième fois de la journée la sensation d'être épié. Il en avait sérieusement marre. Il referma fermement la porte de sa voiture et se retourna pour regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il faisait encore jour même si le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les ombres des arbres proches s'étiraient et un vent doux soufflait. Il n'y avait que deux autres voitures, mais aucun conducteur n'était présent. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, cherchant la personne qu'il soupçonnait de l'observer depuis le début de la journée.

-Tu deviens dingue, Stiles, il n'y a personne dans ce parking, se dit-il à voix haute.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour monter dans sa voiture quand il vit une forme à sa gauche. Il sursauta.

La forme en question avait deux bras, un buste, une tête et deux jambes, c'était donc plus qu'une forme mais une personne. Stiles se plaqua contre sa voiture à sa vue et mit sa main contre son torse comme s'il était en train d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Mec tu m'as fais peur...dit-il en regardant ses chaussures. Il releva la tête pour voir qui était la forme et faillit avoir une vraie crise cardiaque.

C'était lui. C'était l'inconnu.

Stiles le fixa de ses grands yeux bruns. Il le reconnut immédiatement, même si cette fois ci, il était beaucoup moins choqué et essoufflé que lors de leur première rencontre. Il le vit pencher la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux l'observer et lança un léger :

-Salut...

Il était grand. Beaucoup plus grand que Stiles. Il semblait également plus âgé que lui, entre 20 et 25 ans. Il avait les yeux verts, et Stiles put les admirer de plus près que la veille. Ses cheveux étaient mieux coiffés, mais toujours aussi noir. Son visage semblait plus doux, même si la forme de sa mâchoire et de ses sourcils assuraient qu'il pouvait se montrer très dur. L'inconnu ne souriait pas, et ne quittait pas Stiles des yeux. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir forcé la totalité de son corps à venir lui parler et qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs même s'il ne bougeait pas.

Stiles eut un mouvement de recul en lui répondant :

-Hey...

Un silence suivit. Ils était tout les deux là, sur le parking du lycée, l'un fixant l'autre. Stiles attendait que l'inconnu prenne la parole mais il ne le fit pas. Stiles prit les choses en main.

-Je...On se connaît ? Demanda-t-il en se grattant la nuque comme il le faisait quand il était gêné.

Bravo Stiles super phrase.

L'inconnu le regarda quelques secondes de plus puis détourna la tête en esquissant un sourire.

-Non, enfin si, je t'ai percuté hier en courant, et j'voulais m'excuser.

Il ne semblait pas du tout sincère, et le sourire qu'il arborait l'était encore moins. Mais il avait raison, c'était bien l'homme de la veille et dans un sens Stiles fut soulager de voir qu'il avait fait le premier pas pour venir s'excuser. Pourtant l'adolescent ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise face à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et la façon dont il le fixait lui déplaisait fortement.

-D'accord, bon bah excuses acceptées mec, répondit-il en se dandinant presque sur place.

Il agrippa la poignée de sa voiture et tenta de l'ouvrir quand l'inconnu posa sa main sur son avant-bras avec un regard de tueur à gage. Il le serra suffisamment fort pour l'empêcher de bouger et Stiles commença à avoir peur.

-Wow mec qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui montrait en réalité le stress qu'il vivait.

L'inconnu s'approcha de lui sans changer de regard et Stiles commença réellement à avoir peur. Il pensa à hurler pour demander de l'aide mais se dit que ça n'était pas la chose la plus virile à faire. Mais se battre contre cet homme ne semblait pas la meilleure idée du siècle non plus. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus tout en tenant son avant-bras et quand Stiles tenta de reculer il fut stoppé par le rétroviseur qui lui rentra dans l'épaule. L'inconnu se trouvait à une vingtaine de centimètre de lui à présent. Il finit par lâcher l'avant bras de Stiles, attrapa la veste de l'adolescent de ses deux mains et la tira comme pour la remettre en place. Puis il lui lança un léger sourire, qui semblait plus aller à un psychopathe qu'à quelqu'un de sympathique et dit d'une voix grave et posée :

-Moi c'est Derek Hale.

Et fit demi-tour sans lancer un regard de plus à Stiles.

Ce type était complètement dingue.

Stiles était allongé sur son lit. Après sa rencontre avec l'inconnu qui avait désormais un nom, Derek, il était retourné chez lui en quatrième vitesse, le cœur battant à toute allure et les jambes flageolantes. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir, ce Derek avait vraiment l'air d'un tueur à gage. Et c'était quoi son « Moi c'est Derek Hale » ? On ne se présentait pas à quelqu'un en le plaquant contre un rétroviseur et en lui fichant la trouille de sa vie. Stiles était totalement déstabilisé. En arrivant à son domicile il avait vu que son père n'était pas encore là, il arriverait sûrement plus tard. Il n'aimait pas quand le Shérif travaillait tard, il savait qu'ils avaient des problèmes d'argent et savoir que son père devait se tuer au travail pour tenter de régler ça était énervant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Mais ce soir, Stiles était heureux que son paternel ne soit pas encore à la maison, il redoutait sa prochaine discussion avec lui. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui donner une explication, comme il l'avait fait avec ses amis mais il avait peur de sa réaction.

Alors Stiles attendait, sur son lit. Il n'avait que peu de cours pour le lendemain et par chance pas de devoirs alors il avait la soirée pour lui. Il observait son plafond, appréciant sa couleur, terne certes, mais belle quand même. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit sa porte d'entrée se fermer.

Bon, plus le choix il faut y aller.

Il se leva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soupira et entreprit de descendre les escaliers. Il trouva son père en bas, dans l'entrée, il enlevait ses chaussures et sa veste.

-Salut Stiles, dit-il en le voyant arriver.

L'adolescent lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire en guise de salut. Il ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation alors il entra dans la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise regardant son père. Après quelques secondes celui-ci se rendit compte de ce que faisait son fils -c'est à dire rien si ce n'était le fixer avec un air étrange- et décida de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Stiles soupira, il avait les mains moites et était stressé, mais eu quand même le courage de parler.

-Voilà le problème, hier j'ai vécu le Rencontre, t'as sûrement du le remarquer. Mais le truc c'est que..., il croisa le regard de son père et cru qu'il ne pourrait pas finir sa phrase mais trouva quand même le moyen de le faire la personne n'était pas celle que j'espérais.

Son père fronça les sourcils et lui lança son regard habituel définissant incompréhension.

-Comment ça ?

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème, tu sais au niveau du choix des pairs ou je ne sais pas trop mais la personne que j'ai croisé n'était pas une femme. C'était...un homme.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel Stiles regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il commença à avoir peur, son père ne réagit pas et continua à le regarder, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés.

Puis contre toute attente il éclata d'un rire franc qui fit perdre à Stiles toute contenance.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Le Shérif continua à rire, la main sur son front, comme s'il tentait de se calmer. Il refixa son regard sur son fils qui avait les yeux écarquillés devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

-Stiles..., réussit-il à dire entre deux rires incontrôlés, le Destin ne se trompe jamais.

Il lui lança un grand sourire, et Stiles fut encore plus surprit.

-Je comprend que tu sois étonné par ça, mais c'est naturel, et tu sais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été dans ce cas !

Stiles était encore bouche-bée. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que son père accepte la situation aussi rapidement. Il le fixa quelques secondes de plus et reprit ses esprits.

-Non, non, je..non, c'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

Il se leva en disant ces mots et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas trouver que la situation était drôle et cela l'énervait réellement.

-Il n'a jamais été question d'un homme papa, jamais.

Il se gratta la nuque une nouvelle fois en tentant de garder son calme. Son père se leva à son tour et s'approcha de son fils.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, comme pour calmer son fils.

-Je ne sais pas, enfin je ne le savais pas jusqu'à tout à l'heure, il m'a percuté dans la rue avant-hier quand j'allais chez Lydia et en sortant du lycée aujourd'hui il est venu me parler en prétextant qu'il voulait s'excuser. Il m'a dit s'appeler Derek Hale, et crois moi il a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de fréquentable, il m'a fait flipper, on aurait dit qu'il voulait me tuer, expliqua-t-il.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration durant lequel le Shérif garda un petit sourire en coin devant la presque panique de Stiles.

-Il est venu te parler, c'est déjà ça.

Stiles soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ouai on peut dire ça...

-Tu devrais aller le voir.

Cette déclaration rendit à Stiles son regard plein d'incompréhension. Son père voulait qu'il aille le voir ? C'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme et il lui faisait réellement peur.

Stiles lâcha un rire totalement sarcastique mais son père ne semblait pas blaguer.

-Je suis sérieux Stiles, si cet homme est le Bon et bien tu dois aller le voir et tenter de le connaître. Si tu veux demain j'irai chercher son adresse dans nos fichiers et tu iras le voir dans l'après-midi ?

L'adolescent balbutia quelque chose que le Shérif ne comprit pas et hocha la tête. Son père prit ça pour un oui et Stiles décida que cette discussion avait déjà duré trop longtemps alors il remonta dans sa chambre.

Aller chez ce Derek était un mauvaise idée, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas s'incruster chez lui même s'il connaissait son adresse et qu'ils avaient déjà parlé et que dans l'absolue le Destin voulait qu'ils soient ensemble. Et Stiles continuait à être persuadé que tout ça n'était qu'une grosse erreur et qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec cet homme. Pourtant une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de le revoir, de savoir qui il était. Si la Rencontre avait eut lieu avec lui il devait bien y avoir une raison...Non ? Stiles était perturbé. Il se posait une nouvelle fois des questions.

Mais toute les questions qu'il se posait ne l'empêchèrent pas de se retrouver le lendemain après-midi dans sa Jeep, à l'adresse que son père lui avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt.

J'ai l'air d'un psychopathe.

Il attendait, fixant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Derek. Qui d'ailleurs n'était pas une maison, c'était un vieil entrepôt qui avait sûrement été aménagé en loft quelques années auparavant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il vraiment aller lui parler ? Il était divisé, la moitié de son être était sûr que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais la seconde partie le poussait à y aller.

Il décida d'écouter la seconde partie.

Bon et puis merde.

Il sortit de sa Jeep, la referma doucement, comme pour ne pas montrer sa présence, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et entreprit de grimper les escaliers. Tout était gris, mais pas délabré, ni sale, ce qui était sûrement un bon point pour Derek. Au moins il n'était pas un SDF complètement dingue accro à la drogue ce qui, bizarrement, rassura Stiles.

Il finit par arriver devant l'immense porte du loft. Elle était en fer, et semblait assez difficile à ouvrir.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration. Il avait les mains moites, le cœur battant à toute allure, la partie qui pensait que tout n'était qu'une mauvaise idée lui hurla de rentrer chez lui mais il l'a fit taire et frappa trois coups à la porte qui résonnèrent dans tout l'entrepôt.

Il attendit une vingtaine de secondes durant lesquelles il espéra que peut-être il ne serait pas là, il se dit qu'il avait fait la plus grosse bêtise de toute son existence. Il voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou mais au lieux de ça il resta là. Stoïque. Le visage grave.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, non sans bruit, et Stiles cru qu'il allait perdre son calme en s'adressant à Derek qui se trouvait devant lui, légèrement surprit.

-Et moi c'est Stiles, annonça-t-il.


	4. Chapter 4

De nombreux jours étaient passés depuis l'après-midi où Stiles avait débarqué chez Derek. Ils avaient énormément discuté, et même si l'adolescent trouvait toujours le jeune homme légèrement intimidant du haut de ses 1 mètre 83 et de sa carrure de footballeur américains une sorte d'amitié s'était formée entre ces deux hommes. Ils s'étaient revus, plusieurs fois, durant les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulés mais jamais il n'avait reparlé des circonstances de leurs première rencontre, ni de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite -le fait que tout se soit passé comme une vraie Rencontre. Pour Stiles tout était encore très étrange, voir le monde de cette façon était merveilleux et même après plusieurs semaines il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Derek ressentait la même chose, pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. D'ailleurs il ne lui avait pas dit grand chose sur lui, il avait expliqué qu'il avait des problèmes au sein de sa famille, mais au grand dam de Stiles il n'avait pas été plus loin. Pourtant l'adolescent aurait réellement voulu en apprendre plus sur lui, sur sa famille, sa vie en générale. Alors Stiles parlait surtout de lui-même, de la relation qu'il avait avec son père, avec ses amis, de son passé, de son avenir, de sa mère aussi également. Il s'était ouvert très rapidement à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas particulièrement, ce qu'il trouvait étrange, pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant de sa vie. Mais il y a avait quelque chose chez Derek, dans son regard, sa façon de parler avec un voix toujours calme et posé qui mettait Stiles en confiance. Il aurait aimé avoir le même effet chez son ami.

Un samedi après-midi, alors qu'il était assis sur son lit à jouer à la console de jeux, au dernier Mass Effect plus particulièrement, il reçut un sms de Scott lui proposant de passer chez lui. C'était une bonne idée, ils ne s'étaient pas vus seul à seul depuis quelques temps et être avec son meilleur ami lui manquait. De plus il ne s'était pas vraiment livré sur ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Derek. Et Scott semblait être la personne idéale pour l'écouter raconter sa vie et ses problèmes pendant plusieurs heures.

Il se leva donc de son lit, éteignit sa console et prit sa Jeep direction la maison de Scott. Il n'habitait pas spécialement loin de sa maison mais le temps s'était couvert car l'hiver devenait de plus en plus proche et il avait peur de se prendre une averse. Quelques minutes plus tard il se gara dans l'allée de Scott et alla sonner à la porte. D'habitude il ne le faisait pas et rentrait sans demander l'autorisation mais il se sentait d'une humeur polie aujourd'hui. La mère de Scott vint lui ouvrir à peine quelques secondes après.

-Salut Stiles, entre ! L'accueilli Melissa, avec ce sourire qui ne la quittait jamais.

Stiles adorait Melissa, elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui et s'était presque comporté comme une mère ses dernières années, le laissant venir chez elle quand il voulait, lui offrant des conseils concernant son père...

Il lui offrit un joli sourire et monta dans la chambre de son ami. Il entra évidemment sans frapper, espérant le surprendre mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas.

Scott était allongé sur son lit, son ordinateur à ses côtés, probablement discutant avec Allison quand il vit Stiles arriver en trombe dans sa chambre.

-Toujours aussi discret ! Fit-il remarquer à son ami pour se moquer de lui.

Stiles lança un rire sarcastique et s'assit à côté de lui. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient la plupart du temps ils ne faisait pas grand chose si ce n'était regarder un film, jouer à un jeu vidéo...ils se comportaient comme deux frères et faisaient donc ce qu'ils voulaient l'un chez l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient réunis pour parler de quelque chose de réellement important pour Stiles mais il ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation.

-Alors...tout se passe bien avec Allison ? Tenta-t-il

-Oh oui tout est génial, elle est merveilleuse, et tellement belle, ça fait bientôt trois mois que nous sommes ensemble et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, dit Scott avec un immense sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux.

Stiles lui répondit avec un sourire timide en acquiesçant. Il était vraiment heureux pour son meilleur ami, il savait que Allison était la femme parfaite pour lui.

-Et toi alors avec...Derek c'est ça ?

La question surprit Stiles.

-Comment ça « moi alors avec Derek » ?

-Eh bien...vous vous êtes revu ? Tu m'avais dit que vous vous entendiez bien non ?

Stiles mit quelques secondes à répondre. Il voulait avoir cette conversation mais maintenant que c'était le cas il se sentait légèrement gêné.

-Oui, on s'est revu, on a discuté et c'était plutôt bien, il a l'air d'être un type sympa même s'il me fait flipper parfois.

Scott rit à cette déclaration.

-Si c'est ton âme-sœur et qu'il te fait flipper c'est un peu un problème.

Stiles ne rit pas et à la place lança un regard foudroyant à son ami. Il avait l'habitude de blaguer sur ça et lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle, bien au contraire.

-Arrête de dire ça, lança-t-il sèchement.

Mais Scott continua à rire et donnant de léger coup dans l'épaule de Stiles pour l'énerver encore plus, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Il se leva du lit avec humeur et se plaça devant la fenêtre en soupirant.

-Je comprend pas...Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe Scott. C'qui est arrivé il y a deux semaines ne peut pas être vrai, je suis toujours persuadé que c'était une erreur, pourtant je m'entends bien avec Derek, même s'il me fait plus penser à Grumpy Cat qu'à quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique. Alors non, je ne comprends rien. Et je déteste ne pas comprendre.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa. Stiles n'avait plus rien à dire, car tout ce qu'il venait d'annoncer était vrai et il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Il était tellement frustré de ne pas comprendre...Scott ne trouva rien à dire, comprenant que son ami avait réellement un problème.

Finalement il se leva à son tour et se mit près de lui.

-Je comprend que tu soit perturbé par la situation, mais comme ton père te la dit « Le Destin ne se trompe jamais », alors au lieu de vouloir refuser l'évidence, peut-être que tu devrais...je sais pas moi, accepter la situation ? T'en as parlé avec Derek ? Il en pense quoi lui ?

-On en a pas encore parlé non.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Mais tu as raison, je vais aller lui demander son avis. Après tout peut-être que lui aussi pense comme moi ? On verra bien, j'irai le voir tout à l'heure.

Ils se rassirent tout deux sur le lit et jouèrent à un jeu vidéo.

* * *

Stiles décida donc de suivre les conseils de Scott, et partit à la rencontre de Derek dans le but d'avoir enfin la discussion qui allait peut-être changer le reste de sa vie. Il avait dans un sens peur de la tournure que pourrait prendre la situation. Peut-être qu'après tout, Derek n'était personne pour lui, et que comme Stiles, il était persuadé que tout n'était qu'une mascarade ? Ou alors il était possible que Derek ressente des choses différentes à son égard. Cette pensée le fit frissonner.

Il arriva finalement devant le loft de Derek. Il gara sa voiture et se mit en route, comme la première fois où il était venu. Il était évidemment moins stressé, après tout il était déjà venu plusieurs fois le voir. Mais il se rappela, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu et qu'il risquait de le surprendre.

_J'aurais du l'appeler avant, si ça se trouve il est occupé._

Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à faire savoir qu'il était là. Il se dandinait sur place, les mains moites, toujours diviser entre frapper et s'en aller quand il entendit un bruit à l'intérieur du loft, comme si quelque chose était tombé. Puis une voix traversa les murs, mais Stiles ne pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, puis une autre mais cette fois ci il reconnut celle de Derek. Elle semblait...différente, moins calme que d'habitude.

_Il se passe quoi là dedans ?_

Stiles était toujours hésitant à entrer. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du loft mais sentait qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Peut-être que Derek était avec une fille?

Un autre bruit se fit entendre. Mais ce n'était pas une voix, c'était un cri. C'était Derek.

Stiles n'hésita pas, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup en dévoilant la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui.

Derek était à genou, le visage tuméfié, la lèvre ouverte, il semblait à bout de souffle mais ses yeux reflétaient la surprise de voir Stiles. Devant lui se trouvaient trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme -sans doute celle qui avait parlé. Stiles reconnut les deux armoires à glaces qui pourchassaient Derek dans la ville quelques semaines plus tôt et fut pris d'une haine violente en comprenant qu'ils étaient la cause de l'état de Derek. Il fit trois pas avec la détermination d'aller aider son ami quand l'un des hommes, le plus grand, sortit une arme à feu et le visa. Stiles s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

-On peut savoir qui c'est ? Demanda la femme.

Elle devait être âgée d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux court, bruns, lui retombaient sur le visage qui affichait une expression d'énervement profond. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que ses deux acolytes, mais on ne le ressentait pas à la façon dont elle se tenait, et regardait Stiles de manière à montrer qu'elle était le chef.

-Laissez le...tenta de prononcer Derek, il n'a rien à voir avec ça.

_Avec ça ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

-Est-ce que tu penses être en position de me donner des ordres, Derek ? Dit la femme en s'approchant de l'homme à terre, d'une démarche menaçante. Elle agrippa les joues de Derek d'une main, obligeant leurs regards à se croiser.

-Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend Derek, alors fait pas de conneries tu m'entends ?

Derek ne répondit pas. Si un regard pouvait tuer, la femme serait déjà morte.

-On te laisse encore un peu de temps, mais sache que ma patiente a des limites, continua-t-elle.

Elle recula et fit signe à l'homme qui ne menaçait pas Stiles d'un flingue. Il s'approcha de Derek et lui mit un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qu'il lui fit échapper un cri étouffé.

-Arrêtez ! Cria Stiles.

La femme se tourna vers lui et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir parler. Il était terrifié, ses gens pouvaient le tuer s'ils en avaient envie et Stiles ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à mourir aujourd'hui. Il lança un coup d'œil à Derek, il se tenait le ventre, regardant le sol, il semblait souffrir énormément.

-On a plus rien à faire ici, annonça la femme.

Stiles était incapable de bouger, il vit les trois ennemies s'approcher de lui et le frôler, il n'eut même pas la force de déglutir, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il semblait vouloir quitter sa cage thoracique.

Il finit par entendre la grande porte en fer se fermer derrière lui et il reprit enfin une respiration normale.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'élancer vers Derek, qui était assez mal en point.

-Wow Derek c'étaient qui ces gens ? Ça va aller ? Ils te voulaient quoi ?

Derek ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il s'agrippa à l'épaule de l'adolescent qui l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé non loin de lui. Il poussa un soupir de souffrance tout en se tenant le ventre. Il n'était pas beau à voir, du sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure, une trace rouge s'étalait sur sa joue droite et il avait du mal à respirer.

-Il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital, déclara Stiles.

-Quoi ? L'hôpital ? Non c'est bon, ça va aller, finit par répondre Derek.

Stiles soupira à son tour.

-T'as une trousse de secours quelque part ?

Derek lui indiqua la salle de bain qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée. Stiles se leva du canapé et alla la chercher. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son ami, il avait peut-être une côte cassée, ou même quelque chose de pire ?!

-Je vais bien Stiles, ne t'inquiète pas. Derek semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

Il mit quelques secondes à trouver la trousse qui était dans le placard en dessous de l'évier. Il revint au côté de Derek et sortit des cotons qu'il imbibât de désinfectant. Il le plaça sur la plaît à la lèvre du jeune adulte qui réprima un grognement.

-Bon, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fini par demander Stiles avec impatiente.

Il enleva le coton car la plaît ne saignait plus, c'était juste superficielle. Derek continuait à se tenir le ventre, il devait avoir très mal et Stiles trouvait toujours que l'idée de l'hôpital était la meilleure, mais Derek ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Il se colla contre le dossier du canapé avec un soupir et prit la parole :

-J'ai...enfin ma famille a eu quelques problèmes d'argent récemment, et comme tu as pu le voir les gens avec qui nous avons ces problèmes ne sont pas des plus aimables.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-C'est une famille de dealer mexicain, les Calavera. Mon oncle, Peter, leur doit une dette assez élevée et comme ils sont dans l'incapacité de le trouver car il a quitté l'état, il est on-ne-sait-où, ils ont décidé de se venger sur moi.

Stiles était choqué par cette déclaration. Il fixa Derek avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

-Tu leur dois combien ? Finit-il par demander.

Derek hésita avant de répondre et regarda l'adolescent. Il était fatigué et avait vraiment mal à la tête et aux côtes mais voir Stiles à côté de lui l'aidait, dans un sens. Pourtant il ne voulait pas le mêler à ça, c'était ses histoires de familles, et s'il arrivait quelques chose à l'adolescent il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Il soupira.

-Peter leur doit 50 000$, déclara-t-il, faisant tomber un silence pesant dans la pièce.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était une immense somme 50 000$ et Derek ne semblait pas en mesure de leur donner. Devant son air choqué Derek tenta de le rassurer.

-Mais j'ai la situation en main, ne t'inquiète pas. J'vais trouver l'argent et le leur donner.

Il regarda Stiles de ses grands yeux vert.

Il mentait, Stiles le savait. Trouver 50 000$ dollars était loin d'être chose aisées à Beacon Hills, ils le savaient tout les deux.

-Et ton oncle Peter ne compte pas revenir j'imagine.

Derek lâcha un petit rire qui rendit Stiles moins paniqué.

-Non. Il n'est pas du genre à prendre ses responsabilités en main.

Stiles soupira et se plaqua à son tour contre le dossier, à quelques centimètres de son ami. C'était une histoire de dingue, Derek avait des problèmes avec des dealers mexicains, on se serait cru dans un mauvais film des années 80. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'aider. Peut-être qu'il pouvait en parler à son père ? Après tout Derek n'était pas en faute, il n'avait rien fait de mal !

Il s'apprêtait à proposer son idée quand il le prit de court.

-D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ? Demanda-t-il en lui lançant son regard qui mit Stiles mal à l'aise.

-Je...j'avais envie de venir parler c'est tout.

Ça n'était plus le bon moment pour parler de choses aussi futile que leur relation. Derek était en danger et Stiles sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait l'aider.

-Je suis désolé que tu sois mêler à ça Stiles, déclara Derek, en dévient son regard vers les baies vitrées en face de lui qui donnaient sur la ville.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Oh tu sais, des dealers mexicains, ça pourrait être pire, t'aurais pu avoir à faire à la mafia russe où un truc du genre. Là ça aurait été un vrai problème.

Il fit échapper un rire à son ami.

Un autre silence s'installa, mais il n'était pas pesant. Il était léger, doux, chacun réfléchissait à la situation, se demandant s'il y avait une issue de secoure et comment la trouver.

-Tu sais c'qu'il s'est passé dans la rue l'autre jour...commença Derek prenant totalement de court l'adolescent à côté de lui.

-...Oui ?

-On n'en a pas encore parlé.

Stiles se racla la gorge, ses mains redevinrent moites et il se redressa pour se gratter la nuque une nouvelle fois.

-Ça te met mal à l'aise?

Il se tourna vers Derek avec une expression de surprise.

-J'ai remarqué que tu te grattais souvent la nuque quand tu étais mal à l'aise, précisa-t-il. Écoute, si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrais...

Il s'attendait à ce que Stiles interrompe mais il n'en fit rien, il fixa Derek, un éclair de panique traversa son regard. Finalement il n'était peut-être pas prêt à avoir cette conversation.

Derek posa sa main sur son épaule. Et Stiles faillit avoir un réflexe de recul mais se retint.

-C'est juste que c'est compliqué tout ça...Je n'y crois pas tu comprends ?

Derek semblait surpris.

-Comment ça tu n'y crois pas ? Je sais que ça peut-être déroutant mais on te l'a sûrement dit, le Destin ne se trompe jamais.

Stiles était encore une fois dérouté. Derek ne semblait pas partager la même vision de la situation que lui, il pensait que tout ça était normal, contrairement à lui.

-Ça n'est pas normal, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit normal Derek...je...je comprend rien.

Derek tourna la tête avec un sourire en fixa ses genoux avant de revenir sur Stiles qui était toujours autant perturbé.

-Et ça, pour toi est-ce que c'est normal ?

Il s'approcha lentement de Stiles et avant que celui-ci n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser doux, les lèvres de Derek touchèrent légèrement celle de Stiles, sans le brusquer, sans l'obliger, un simple baiser, mais qui réveilla tout les sens de l'adolescent. Il fut d'abord étonné, il ne comprenait rien, puis il ferma ses yeux par réflexe et sans savoir comment il pressa ses lèvres plus fortement en penchant la tête sur le côté. Derek passa main dans le dos de l'adolescent, l'effleurant à peine mais s'approcha encore plus de lui.

Derek avait raison, ce que ressentait Stiles à cet instant, durant ce baiser qu'ils partageaient, ça n'était pas étranger, c'était normal. C'était comme si il avait attendu toute sa vie que cela arrive.

Derek fini par reculer, avec un sourire en voyant que Stiles était encore les yeux fermés, le visage serein. Il ouvrit les yeux peu après lui, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent il eut l'impression que les couleurs venaient de revenir une nouvelle fois dans sa vie. Les yeux de Derek, brillaient d'un vert lumineux, un sourire nouveau sur son visage. Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire, il voulait continuer à l'embrasser, il voulait qu'il replonge sur ses lèvres encore une fois, il ne voulait plus se retenir mais il en fut incapable. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se racla la gorge.

-Alors ? Finit par demander Derek, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il avait retrouvé des couleurs, il paraissait ne plus avoir mal.

Stiles déglutit. Que devait-il répondre ?

-C'était...étonnant.

_Bravo Stiles encore une excellente réplique._

Derek rit légèrement. Il ne quittait pas Stiles des yeux, il le regardait comme s'il était la seule personne dans l'univers, comme s'il comptait plus que tout pour lui. Il reconnut dans ce regard ceux que lançait Scott parfois à Allison.

Stiles lui sourit en retour et contre toute attente Derek le prit par les épaules et lui fit poser sa tête sur son bras. C'était agréable, et Stiles se mit à penser qu'il appréciait cette situation et que finalement, peut-être que le Destin ne s'était pas tant tromper que ça.


	5. Chapter 5

-T'aurais pu me prévenir pour tôt Stiles, s'exclama le Shérif, en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, les bras croisés et soupira.

-Je suis désolé papa, mais au moins maintenant tu le sais, plaida Stiles.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Derek. Trois semaines durant lesquelles ils n'avaient fait que se voir, après les cours, ou lorsque Derek était libre. Ils ne faisaient que rester sur son canapé à s'embrasser, ou ils parlaient de Stiles, ils jouaient parfois même à un jeu vidéo chez Derek -après que celui-ci l'ait convaincu d'acheter une console. De temps en temps, la camaro de son ami l'attendait à la sortie de son lycée et ils partaient, quelques heures se balader, la musique à fond dans l'habitacle de la voiture, sans échanger de mot, le simple fait d'être l'un avec l'autre leur suffisait.

Au bout de ses quelques semaines Stiles avait fini par accepter qu'il ressentait pour Derek plus qu'une simple amitié. N'allant pas jusqu'à aller à décrire ses sentiments comme de l'amour, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Quand ils étaient ensemble, Stiles n'avait pas peur, il lui semblait que le monde était plus brillant, plus lumineux. Peut-être était-ce réel ? Peut-être que le fait de se trouver à côté de son âme-sœur avait une influence sur la vision des couleurs ? L'adolescent ne pouvait pas encore décrire Derek comme son âme-sœur, même s'il sentait qu'il l'appréciait énormément, la situation était toujours trop étrange pour lui.

-Oui, enfin j'aurais aimé savoir plus tôt que tu fréquentais un homme de presque 10 ans ton aîné ! Fini par presque hurler son père.

-7 ans papa, il n'a que 7 ans de plus que moi, fit remarquer Stiles.

Après plusieurs semaines de « relation » Stiles avait pensé que peut-être il était temps qu'il présente Derek à son père, car si le Destin avait raison, c'était une étape importante à faire. Il avait donc décidé de proposer l'idée au Shérif, mais avait oublié ce léger détail qu'était le fait que Derek était beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Pour Stiles évidemment ça n'était pas un problème, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l'était pour son père.

-Tu m'as dit toi même plusieurs fois que « Le Destin ne se trompait jamais », dit-il en imitant la voix du Shérif, alors si le Destin a voulu qu'il soit le « Bon » et bien soit, on s'en fiche qu'il ait 7 ou 25 ans de plus que moi non ?

Son père soupira une nouvelle fois et fixa Stiles.

-Vous vous fréquentez depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas quand son père utilisait le terme « fréquenter ». Il ne « fréquentait » pas Derek. Ils se voyaient, c'était tout. Fréquenter quelqu'un impliquer d'être dans une relation vraiment sérieuse.

-Un peu moins d'un mois. Mais écoute, je voulais te le présenter simplement pour que tu puisses le connaître avant que les choses ne deviennent réellement importantes. Mais tu ne veux pas et bien ce n'est pas grave.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre avec exaspération, quand son père lui attrapa l'épaule et l'obligea à se retourner.

-Comprend moi Stiles, je ne m'attendais d'abord pas à ce que ce soit un homme..

-Et moi donc, le coupa-t-il

-...alors laisse moi un peu de temps pour assimiler le fait qu'il soit également beaucoup plus âgé.

Stiles le fixa, en se mordant une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure. Il comprenait que la situation soit dure à accepter, mais il aurait aimé que son père n'en fasse pas une si grande affaire. 7 ans de différence ce n'était pas si grand...si ?

-Mais bon, tu as raison, si les choses doivent devenir sérieuses par la suite je préfère le rencontrer avant, concéda-t-il.

Stiles lui sourit.

-Super ! Il vient pour dîner demain soir, d'accord ?

L'adolescent se retourna pour quitter la cuisine quand son père l'interrompit une nouvelle fois

-Rappelle moi son nom, s'il te plaît ?

Stiles ne donna même pas la peine de se retourner vers lui, un mince sourire s'étirait sur son visage, il était incapable de le contrôler.

-Derek, il s'appelle Derek Hale papa.

Et il monta dans sa chambre presque en courant.

* * *

Le lendemain était le grand jour. Stiles avait invité Derek par téléphone et après que celui-ci ait longuement hésité en prétextant le fait qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt à rencontrer le Shérif, il avait finalement accepté. Il devait arriver dans environ une heure et l'adolescent sentait déjà le stress monter en lui, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites et des scénarios tous plus apocalyptiques les uns que les autres se formaient dans sa tête. Il avait peur que la situation ne lui échappe, que Derek et son père ne s'entendent pas et que pour cette raison tout devienne plus compliqué.

Il avait tenté de mettre quelque chose de plus convenable qu'un simple jean et un t-shirt mais il s'était vite rendu compte que sa penderie était surtout composée de chemises à carreaux, de t-shirts et de jeans brutes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il stressait autant, après tout ce dîner n'allait pas changer la totalité de sa vie. Alors Stiles attendait, assis sur son lit.

Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé trois semaines plus tôt, avant leur baiser. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé des Calavera. Stiles sentait que Derek n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet et il ne voulait pas le forcer. Il pensait toujours qu'en parler à son père pourrait être une bonne idée et l'idée de mettre le sujet sur la table le soir-même lui traversa l'esprit mais il se rendit compte que ça n'était pas une possibilité. Si son père apprenait que Derek avait des problèmes avec des dealers ça ne risquait pas de jouer en sa faveur. Il se demanda s'il y avait une possibilité de retrouver Peter, c'était peut-être la seule solution qui éviterait des problèmes à Derek. Après tout c'était lui la cause de toute cette histoire, si ils le ramenaient à Beacon Hills ils pourraient régler la dette qu'il devait aux Calavera et son neveu n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour sa vie. Et Stiles également. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se réveiller un matin et de découvrir que Derek avait eu des problèmes plus graves qu'un coquart et mal aux côtes à cause de cette famille de psychopathes mexicains.

L'heure passa lentement, Stiles fit le tour de sa chambre plusieurs fois et fut heureux en descendant 15 minutes avant l'arrivé de Derek de voir que son père avait cuisiné pour l'occasion. Le shérif n'était pas un excellent cuisinier mais il s'en sortait un minimum. Ils échangèrent quelques mots pour son père vit l'état de stress dans lequel nageait son fils.

-Arrêtes de stresser comme ça, tout va bien se passer, lui dit-il en remuant la spatule en bois qui servait à cuisiner les pâtes.

Stiles se tortillait sur place, ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait à une allure plus rapide que la normal. Il avait hâte que Derek arrive enfin, plus vite cette soirée serait passée, plus vite la situation pourrait redevenir normale.

Les minutes passèrent doucement, puis, à 19h02 la sonnette de la maison des Stilinski résonna. Stiles se précipita à la porte mais s'arrêta devant, ne voulant pas paraître trop impatient. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour y découvrir un Derek souriant. Il failli s'approcher vers lui et l'embrasser mais se rappela que son père était près de lui. Il avait toujours ce réflexe de vouloir toucher, et embrasser Derek, parfois cela le surprenait encore. Il s'écarta pour laisser passer son invité.

-Salut Derek, dit-il associant ses mots à un geste de la main.

-Bonjour, répondit Derek, s'adressant à Stiles et à son père se trouvant non loin, le fixant, le visage fermé.

Derek tendit la main vers lui, et celui ci la serra, tentant de sourire mais son expression montrait à quel point il jugeait l'ami de son fils à cet instant.

-Derek, je présume.

-Enchanté Monsieur Stilinski, dit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait transparaître aucun stress.

Il tendit un plat, Stiles présumait que c'était une tarte. Ce que Derek confirma quelques secondes plus tard.

-J'ai tenté de cuisiner, dit-il en riant légèrement.

Le Shérif prit le plat et le mit dans le frigo, sans dire un mot. Derek lança un regard à Stiles en lui souriant. Il semblait calme, sans aucune pression, ce qui déstressa un peu l'adolescent.

* * *

-Alors Derek que faîtes vous dans la vie? Demanda le Shérif en relevant la tête de son assiette, un sourire qui était un peu forcé sur le visage.

L'ambiance du dîner était pensante, Derek tentait de faire la conversation mais le comportement du père de Stiles était froid, alors celui-ci parlait beaucoup pour meubler mais sentait qu'il rendait la situation plus gênante qu'autre chose. Il était assis à côté de Derek et son père se trouvait en face de lui.

Derek reposa le verre dans lequel il était en train de boire et répondit au Shérif.

-Oh et bien, je répare des voitures, dit-il, en lançant un regard à Stiles.

Ils avaient déjà parlé de ça, Derek était une sorte de garagiste mais gagnait à peine suffisamment pour vivre, il cherchait un autre emploie mais avait beaucoup de mal. Enfin, Stiles supposait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal car Derek n'en parlait pas souvent et lui disait toujours de ne pas s'inquiéter, ce que l'adolescent faisait quand même.

Le shérif acquiesça et le dîner continua dans la même ambiance glaciale.

Stiles s'apprêtait à tenter de ramener un peu de chaleur dans la conversation lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sorti et vit que c'était Scott qui l'appelait. C'était étrange, il ne l'appelait pourtant pas souvent, il préférait envoyer un sms la plupart du temps. Il envisagea l'idée de ne pas répondre mais se dit que s'il l'appelait il devait y avoir un problème.

-Excusez moi, je dois répondre, dit-il en montrant son portable. Il se leva de la chaise et monta dans sa chambre en décrochant.

Il n'entendit donc pas la discussion qui suivit son départ entre son père et Derek.

Derek regarda Stiles monter les escaliers à grandes enjambés puis croisa la regard du Shérif qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-C'est très bon, au fait, dit-il en désignant son plat.

Il décrocha un sourire au Shérif suivit d'un « merci ».

Il se racla la gorge et bu une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être mal à l'aise, ne pas parler pendant un très long moment ne le gênait pas et d'habitude c'était lui qui rendait les gens embarrassés. Pourtant là il se sentait vraiment en mauvaise posture face au père de Stiles qui ne donnait pas l'impression de l'apprécier. Il soupira. D'habitude Derek détestait parler de lui et de ses émotions pourtant il sentait qu'il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec le Shérif, alors il profita de l'absence de Stiles pour le faire.

-Monsieur Stilinki, commença-t-il, je comprends que la situation soit difficile à accepter, mais vous savez, ni moi ni votre fils ne pouvons y faire quoi ce soit, et même si pour chacun d'entre nous c'est assez étrange je pense qu'on devrait simplement l'accepter et vivre avec.

Le Shérif releva une nouvelle fois la tête pour fixer Derek avec son regard perçant qui déstabilisa le jeune homme. Il hésita à rajouter quelque chose mais sentit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles aucun d'eux ne dit un mot, un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Derek espérait que Stiles allait redescendre vite pour briser cette ambiance glaciale mais il n'en fit rien. Puis le Shérif reprit la conversation.

-Vous avez raison, dit-il en soupirant. Vous ne pouvez rien y changer, c'est comme ça.

Il reposa ses couverts et poussa son assiette. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose de plus mais n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis croisa les bras.

-Stiles m'a dit que ça faisait environ 1 mois que vous vous fréquentiez.

-Oui, en gros, répondit Derek.

-Vous avez donc du remarquer qu'il était légèrement spécial.

Derek rit, en détournant le regard de son interlocuteur.

-Oui, enfin, il est bavard, hyperactif et est beaucoup trop malin pour être honnête.

Le Shérif lâcha un rire franc qui rassura Derek.

-C'est exactement ça !

Il marqua une pause.

-Stiles vous a sûrement parlé de sa mère je présume ? Demanda-t-il.

La question étonna Derek.

-Oui, il l'a fait.

-Depuis sa mort on a vécu uniquement tout le deux, il est la seule personne qu'il me reste alors si je dois le laisser avec quelqu'un d'autre il faut que cette personne puisse être de confiance.

Derek ne répondit d'abord pas, puis se redressa sur sa chaise et dit d'une voix sérieuse et posée, le regard dur.

-Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il y a entre votre fils et moi Monsieur, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne laisserai jamais rien lui arriver, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Le Shérif jugea Derek du regard, les bras toujours croisés, puis hocha la tête et son expression devint plus amicale.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop parlé de moi, s'exclama une voix venu d'un haut des escaliers. Stiles les descendit rapidement et vint se retrouver près de son père et Derek. Il leur sourit en voyant qu'ils semblaient plus détendus. Il s'assit à côté de Derek qui mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Non, on disait seulement que tu n'étais qu'un gamin hyperactif.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire sarcastique et s'excusa pour son absence en expliquant que Scott avait eu un problème avec son ordinateur et qu'évidemment il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul.

Le dîner continua et se finit dans une meilleure ambiance que lorsqu'il avait commencé.

* * *

La nuit était fraîche sur Beacon Hills ce soir là, les lampadaires illuminaient faiblement la rue calme dans laquelle vivait Stiles, il n'y avait pas de bruit, si ce n'était celui des animaux vivant dans la forêt se trouvant non loin. Lui et Derek se trouvaient sur le perron de la porte, le dîner était terminé et son ami allait retourner dans sa Camaro pour rentrer chez lui mais Stiles avait insister pour l'accompagner jusqu'à dehors, dans l'espoir de pouvoir discuter en privé de la soirée.

-Ce fut une sacrée soirée, dit-il presque en riant.

Derek lui sourit, il arrivait à voir son visage grâce à la lumière qu'offrait la lampe qu'ils avaient installé au dessus de la porte d'entrée.

-Oui, mais je crois que ton père accepte mieux la situation maintenant.

Stiles hocha la tête. La scène était digne d'un film d'amour à l'eau de rose. Il regarda longuement Derek dans les yeux, se demandant si tout était vraiment réel, si la personne qu'il avait devant lui était vraiment là. En quelques semaines sa vie toute entière avait changé, il avait rencontré un homme, par accident dans une rue, et aujourd'hui il l'avait présenté à son père comme étant quoi ? Son petit ami ? C'était sûrement ce qu'il était. Stiles devait s'y habituer maintenant.

Derek s'approcha de lui, il mit sa main droite sur la hanche de l'adolescent et l'embrassa doucement. Il embrassait toujours Stiles doucement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal, ce qu'il trouvait énervant à la longue. Il décida donc pour une fois de forcer le baiser un peu plus. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Derek, l'obligeant à être plus proche de lui. Il entrouvrit la bouche légèrement et sentit les lèvres de Derek sourire contre les siennes. Ce dernier colla son corps contre celui de l'adolescent qui se retrouva adossé au mur derrière lui. Il sentit la langue de Derek effleurer la sienne, sa main caressant le bas de son dos. Ils auraient pu rester là le reste de la soirée, mais Derek sentit que si le Shérif les surprenait ainsi il pourrait y avoir un problème, alors il rompit le baiser en se reculant.

Stiles lui sourit et retira la main qu'il avait dans ses cheveux. Derek fit de même, avec ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui -notamment car il ne souriait pas à beaucoup d'autres gens. Il était beau à la lumière tamisé de la nuit et Stiles aurait voulu le regarder jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce visage si dur parfois mais pourtant si doux lorsqu'il lui parlait, ses yeux qui brillaient, ses lèvres qu'il voudrait embrasser encore.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les avait observé puis attrapa la main de Stiles qui était toujours adossé au mur.

-Écoute...J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait partir toi et moi, un week-end, ça te plairait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Stiles fut d'abord étonné par cette proposition. Les prochaines vacances approchant il comptait évidemment passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Derek mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui propose de partir en week-end à deux. Pourtant l'idée ne lui déplu pas, loin de là.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit-il en riant. Tu veux qu'on aille où ?

-J'ai trouvé un chalet dans le nord de l'état, et il commencera à neiger, ça peut être une bonne idée non, toi, moi, dans un chalet sous la neige...dit-il en s'approchant de Stiles avec un regard qui disait tout.

Stiles rit à son tour et hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. Son père serait sûrement d'accord, et puis ça n'était qu'un week-end après tout. Il se demanda quand même où Derek avait trouvé le moyen de louer un chalet mais ne préféra pas poser la question, il ne lui répondrait pas de tout façon.

-C'est un excellente idée, dit-il.

Derek embrassa Stiles une nouvelle fois puis fit demi tour pour s'approcher de sa voiture, il sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la portière mais avant de rentrer à l'intérieur il fit un signe de la main à Stiles pour lui dire « au revoir » puis démarra le moteur. L'adolescent vit la voiture quitter la rue quelques secondes plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

La musique résonnait dans l'habitacle de la Camaro de Derek qui filait sur une route dégagée vers le nord de l'Etat. C'était  _Come and Get Your Love_  de Redbone, Derek n'avait pas l'habitude d'écouter de la musique de ce genre, mais lorsqu'elle s'était mise à passer dans la radio il n'avait pas osé la changer. Il tapait donc en rythme sur son volant, tout en tentant de chanter en même temps que la chanson.

_-Come and get your love, come and get your love now..._

Stiles quant à lui observait l'extérieur par la fenêtre de la voiture, et souriait en entendant Derek fredonner. Le ciel était gris ce jour là, même si de légers rayons de soleil arrivaient à se frayer un chemin à travers les nuages remplie de neige. C'était le début de l'hiver, le sud de la Californie n'allait pas avoir droit à un paysage blanc mais près de la frontière du Nevada, où allait le couple, la neige était déjà tombée ce qui rendait Stiles heureux. Son père avait facilement accepté cette escapade, comme il l'avait prévu, et il avait prévenu ses amis qu'il ne serait pas là durant un week-end, il avait donc deux jours entiers rien que pour lui et Derek.

Il détacha son regard de l'horizon pour se tourner vers le conducteur de la voiture. Il le fixa quelques secondes, se disant qu'il était chanceux d'être là, et qu'il n'aurait préféré être nul part ailleurs.

Derek senti le regard de Stiles sur lui et se tourna vers son passager.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-J'ai pas le droit de te regarder ? Demanda Stiles d'un air offensé.

Derek rit, sans lâcher Stiles des yeux.

-Toi par contre, arrête de me regarder on va avoir un accident, dit-il en pointant la route devant eux.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et détourna les yeux, à regret.

Ils étaient sur la route depuis plusieurs déjà, et Stiles avait hâte d'arriver, il en avait marre d'être assit. Derek ne parlait pas beaucoup, comme à son habitude, et l'adolescent n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment en racontant des choses sans importance alors il préféra monter le volume de la radio, qui passait maintenant  _Escape_  de Rupert Holmes. Il redirigea son regard vers la route, en tentant de se mettre plus à l'aise sur son siège. Il sentit la main de Derek sur sa cuisse gauche et y pose la sienne également, pour avoir la peau de Derek contre la sienne. C'était cliché, il le savait, mais il adorait sentir Derek contre lui. Il caressa doucement la main de son ami, tout en observant les autres voitures rouler dans le sens opposé. Ils devaient arriver à destination dans encore environ deux heures et le temps semblait être terriblement long à s'écouler.

Derek ne lui avait pas expliqué comment était le chalet, ni comment il l'avait trouvé ou pourquoi il avait décidé d'y aller. Peut-être car il voulait un week-end romantique ? Pourtant Derek était loin d'être le genre d'homme à aimer les choses romantiques et clichés comme les chalets en amoureux sous la neige, du moins pas pour ce que Stiles savait de lui. C'était toujours quelque chose qui l'énervait d'ailleurs, il se connaissait depuis presque deux mois, et les choses était devenue plus sérieuses déjà un mois auparavant mais pourtant il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir appris quoi que ce soit concernant Derek. Lui, connaissait presque tout de l'adolescent, et il aurait aimé que ce soit réciproque. Il aurait voulu que Derek lui parle de son passé, de sa famille, de ses amis, il ne lui racontait jamais rien sur sa vie personnel, et quand Stiles lui posait des questions il trouvait toujours le moyen de changer de sujet.

Stiles soupira, peut-être que ce week-end serait un bon prétexte pour obliger Derek à parler. Il se fit la promesse de mettre la discussion sur le tapis.

Ils finirent par arriver, après de très longues heures de voyage. Derek avait eu du mal à trouver le chalet mais lorsque ce fut le cas tout deux furent ravis de pouvoir enfin descendre de la Camaro. L'habitation qu'ils allaient occuper pour le week-end se trouvait sur une montagne qui avait déjà été recouverte de neige, si bien que le toit du chalet était blanc, et les sapins qui l'entouraient également. En face de la porte d'entrée les arbres laissaient place au vide, la foret en contre bas s'étendant à perte de vue, ainsi ils pourraient assister au coucher et au lever du soleil.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Stiles en fermant le coffre de la voiture après avoir récupérer leur sac.

-Oui, je sais, répondu Derek avec un sourire fière.

Ce dernier sortit les clefs de sa poche, ferma la Camaro et s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il faisait froid et tout deux avec très envie de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Le chalet, qui était plutôt une petite cabane en bois, contenant une cuisine, un salon avec une cheminée et un canapé qui semblait avoir plusieurs dizaine d'années, une chambre et une salle de bain qui ne pouvait à peine contenir plus de deux personnes à la fois. Deux fenêtres donnaient sur la forêt derrière le chalet, et une autre sur le paysage.

-Heureusement qu'on est venu qu'à deux, s'exclama Stiles d'une voix sarcastique.

Derek lui lança un regard mêlant énervement et tristesse.

-Je rigole ça va, c'est très jolie, dit-il pour se rattraper.

Il alla dans la chambre pour y poser le sac de voyage en se demandant si les draps avaient été changés. Le lit était un deux places, il allait donc dormir avec Derek ce soir là. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas, malgré les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient vu il ne s'était jamais rien passé de vraiment sérieux entre eux, pas sur le plan physique. Derek n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit, même si Stiles supposait qu'il avait sans aucun doute fait des choses avec d'autres personnes.

La plupart des gens se préservaient pour leur Rencontre, préférant attendre pour faire leur première fois avec leur âme-sœur. Mais parfois, lorsque la Rencontre n'arrivait pas certain décidaient de ne pas attendre, ce que Stiles trouvait normal. Lui ne s'était jamais posé la question, il était jeune, 16 ans à peine, mais Derek en avait 23. Si quelque chose devait se passer ce soir là, il ne saurait pas comment réagir.

Mais il se faisait sûrement des idées, rien n'allait arriver.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce que faisait Derek dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était en train de regarder la cheminée, sans aucun doute pour faire un feu. Stiles posa son sac et s'approcha doucement de lui, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit puis attrapa le ventre de Derek qui se relava avec sursaut. Il était un peu plus grand que l'adolescent mais ce dernier arriva à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-On va être bien ici, dit-il dans un souffle, sentant Derek se relaxer dans ses bras. Il sentait bon, Stiles aurait aimé pouvoir rester là pendant encore plusieurs longues minutes mais Derek se dégagea car il voulait vraiment faire un feu. Il n'avait pas tort, il faisait froid.

C'était la fin d'après midi, ils avaient passé la moitié de la journée dans la voiture et d'après Derek ils devraient avoir quitter les lieux le lendemain soir au plus tard. Dehors, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et malheureusement les nuages gris empêchaient de voir le coucher du soleil, ce qui n'empêcha pas Stiles de sortir pour aller apprécier le paysage, affrontant le froid. Il s'approcha au bord du précipice, il était haut mais peu abrupte. Même après deux mois, Stiles s'émerveillait toujours devant les couleurs, les paysages, il sourit malgré lui. Au loin il pouvait observer les montagnes enneigées, et en contre bas les sapins couverts d'une nappe blanche, le vent les faisait bouger lentement, tout comme les nuages qui s'assombrissaient. Il resta là quelques minutes, quand il sentie Derek arriver à sa droite, il passa sa main autour de son ventre ce qui réchauffa un peu l'adolescent.

-Je pense que jamais je ne m'y habituerai, dit-il.

Stiles se tourna vers lui, en penchant la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

-Aux couleurs, expliqua-t-il en riant, c'est au dessus de tout ce qu'on a jamais pu me raconter.

L'adolescent lui sourit en retour, tout en observant ses yeux verts, incapable de détourner le regard.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il. Il passa sa main sur son cou et l'embrassa doucement, le vent soufflant dans leurs cheveux en bataille. Puis il proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, la fumée qui émanait du brasier incandescent s'échappait par la haute hotte en pierre. Les flammes rouges et orangés dansaient sous les yeux de Stiles et Derek, allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa, le plus grand adossé au dossier, la tête posé sur un oreiller, le plus jeune dans ses bras, appuyé sur lui. Stiles sentait le souffle de Derek près de son oreille, chaud et doux et son cœur battre dans son dos. Il aimait la sensation de l'avoir près de lui. Il caressait doucement les mains qui entouraient son ventre, comme pour les garder autour de lui. Stiles avait branché son portable à une petite enceinte pour mettre de la musique car il n'aimait pas quand le silence prenait trop de place.

Ils observaient le feu depuis longtemps déjà, après avoir mangé ils avaient décidé de s'installer sur le canapé pour parler, profiter de la présence de l'autre. Stiles avait envie que Derek se livre, mais ne savait pas comment amener le sujet. Finalement il se décida.

-Parle moi de ta famille Derek, dit-il, d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux mais doux, il avait peur de le brusquer.

Il sentit Derek bouger derrière lui, mais il ne se dégagea pas.

-Tu veux savoir quoi ? Demanda-t-il, son visage contre le cou de Stiles.

-Je ne sais pas...

Il hésita à continuer.

-Tu n'en parles jamais.

D'abord Derek ne répondit pas, il continua à fixer la cheminée, son souffle était régulier mais Stiles sentait sur cœur battre légèrement plus vite.

-Quand j'avais quinze ans, alors que je revenais du lycée, je suis arrivé chez moi et j'ai vu ma maison en train de brûler, presque toute ma famille était à l'intérieur. Ils sont tous mort, sauf mon oncle Peter qui a réussi à sortir. Je n'ai jamais su la cause de l'incendie, c'est pour ça que j'évite d'en parler.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration durant lequel Stiles regretta immédiatement d'avoir parler de ça. Il était bouche-bée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Mais ça va, t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il d'une voix rassurant. Il embrassa doucement l'épaule de Stiles.

-Je suis désolé, fini par articuler l'adolescent.

-Ne le sois pas. Le temps a fini par passé, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, et puis je t'ai trouvé alors tout va bien.

Stiles sourit malgré lui.

-Je suis heureux d'être ici, avec toi, dit le plus jeune, se blottissant plus confortablement dans les bras de Derek qui se refermaient sur lui. Ils étaient à l'étroit sur le petit canapé mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

-Moi aussi, tu n'as pas idée.

La musique continuait à jouer derrière eux, les chansons du portable de Stiles s'enchaînaient sans interruptions, suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre tout deux. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles aucun d'eux ne parla puis Stiles se mit à bouger, il se dégagea des bras de Derek et se leva devant les yeux étonnés de son ami. Il lui tendit une main, en lui disant avec un air de faux séducteur :

-Danse avec moi.

Derek se redressa avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ?

-Non, viens, je suis sur que t'es un excellent danseur.

Derek se mit à rire en secouant la tête, mais devant le regard insistant de Stiles il finit par attraper sa main et se leva.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est ridicule au moins ?

-Ouai, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il attrapa avec plus de force la main de Derek et tout deux se mirent à une distance plus éloignée du canapé, à quelques pas de la cheminée.

-C'est cliché, remarqua Derek

-C'est romantique, rétorqua Stiles

Derek soupira.

La musique changea alors, comme pour les accompagner, c'était  _I Won't Give Up_  de Jason Mraz. Stiles ne savait même pas qu'il avait cette chanson dans son portable. La guitare commença à se faire attendre dans le chalet, alors l'adolescent pressa Derek contre lui, et mit sa main dans son dos.

_-When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky..._

Il passa ses doigts entre ceux de Derek, et déplaça ses pieds au rythme de la voix du chanteur. Au début Derek n'était pas très respectif puis décida de jouer le jeu, pour faire plaisir à Stiles. Il mit sa main dans le milieu du dos de l'adolescent et tourna en suivant son petit ami. Leurs pieds dansaient ensemble, le bruit du feu crépitant derrière eux, la musique les accompagnait. Derek croisa les yeux marrons de Stiles, il lui sourit puis le fit tourner en dessous de son bras. Il le ramena dans sa position initiale, mais accentua leur rapprochement. Il lâcha sa main pour passer ses deux bras autour du cou de Stiles, qui lui attrapa son dos, l'enlaçant. Il continuèrent à tourner, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

_-...Well, I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough..._

Derek mit sa tête au creux du cou de Stiles, ce dernier fit de même, tout en continuant à danser, sachant pertinemment que la situation était sans doute plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

_-...I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up..._

Stiles recula un peu pour pouvoir se retrouver en face de Derek et admirer son visage. A la lueur du feu, ses yeux prenaient une teinte plus foncée, et son visage semblait plus mate. Dehors, il faisait presque nuit et des nuages empêchaient la lune d'éclairer le paysage. Il lui sourit, puis Derek l'embrassa, doucement, simplement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles fit tournoyer Derek comme il l'avait fait pour lui précédemment mais la distance entre eux et le mur étant trop courte, le jeune homme manqua de le percuter, ce qui les fit rire tout les deux.

-...' _Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth..._

Derek resta près du mur, riant de la situation, Stiles également, mais reprit ses esprits plus rapidement. Il observa son petit ami, il était beau, c'était dingue à quel point. Voir un si grand sourire sur son visage mettait de la joie dans le cœur de Stiles et faisait battre son cœur plus violemment.

-... _No I won't give up..._

Derek fini par reprendre sérieux et s'approcha de Stiles, mais resta à environ un mètre de lui. Il le fixa, en penchant la tête sur le côté légèrement, toujours ce même sourire sur le visage. Puis il murmura, à peine suffisamment fort pour que Stiles l'entende au dessus de la musique qui continuait derrière eux :

-Je t'aime Stiles.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, et il n'en eu pas. Stiles ne su pas quoi faire. Il ne fit que le regarder, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. La musique s'accéléra à mesure que le sang de Stiles bouillait dans ses veines.

Alors contre toute attente, sans même comprendre lui même pourquoi il faisait ça, il se jeta presque sur Derek, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, le plaquant au mur derrière lui. Leurs langues se joignirent, et sans réellement comprendre lui non plus, Derek attrapa l'arrière du tee-shirt de Stiles et lui enleva. Il fit de même avec le siens et se retrouva coller au corps à demi nu de Stiles.

- _...I won't give up on us, even if the skies, get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, still looking up..._

Stiles caressa le torse de Derek dans ses deux mains, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire mais pousser par l'envie de s'approprier ce corps qui n'était pas le sien. Il quitta sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, tandis que son partenaire agrippait son dos avec force. Il senti ses mains descendre vers son jean, et tenta de faire de même. Il passa sa main sur la ceinture de Derek et la détacha, tout en continuant à embrasser son cou. Derek l'aida à enlever sa ceinture qu'il lança à travers la pièce, il ne s'inquiéta pas de où elle allait bien atterrir mais il entendit quelque chose se briser et se mit à rire. Il vit que Stiles avait du mal à descendre son jean alors décida de prendre les choses en mains et plaqua à son tour son petit ami contre le mur. Il s'accapara ses lèvres, les embrassant à pleine bouche comme si elles étaient les choses les plus précieuses de l'univers et déboutonna le pantalon de Stiles pour passer sa main à l'intérieur. Il sentit la bosse dans le jean de Stiles sur sa cuisse.

-.. _I won't give up on us, even if the skies, get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, still looking up._

La musique se fini à cet instant. Ils se retrouvèrent, l'un collé à l'autre, brûlant d'envie, la main de Derek frôlant le caleçon de Stiles. Un silence s'installa, seuls les respirations des deux amants se firent entendre.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda doucement le plus âgé, il avait peur de forcer Stiles.

Stiles leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Derek et acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure rougit par leurs baisers. Il lui sourit, et Derek l'embrassa une fois encore puis sorti la main qu'il avait dans le pantalon de son partenaire pour lui attraper l'avant bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il préférait aller dans la chambre. Stiles le suivit, sans hésiter, laissant le feu de cheminée et la neige qui avait commencé à tomber dehors derrière lui en claquant la porte.

* * *

La lumière perçait à travers les nuages et les rideaux gris fermés négligemment, elle éclairait la chambre décorée d'un petit bureau, d'une vieille armoire en bois foncé qui semblait avoir vécu plusieurs siècles et un lit dans lequel se trouvaient Derek et Stiles. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, le plus jeune avait la tête posée sur le torse nu du plus âgé. Ce dernier était réveillé, mais ne voulait pas bouger, pour ne pas déranger son compagnon qui était toujours assoupi. Alors il le regardait tendrement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec précaution. Il faisait ça depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, se remémorant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, en souriant. Sa cage thoracique s'élevait et se rabaissait au rythme de ses respirations, tout comme celle de Stiles qui était caché sous le drap qu'il portait à cause du froid. Il dormait paisiblement, comme un ange, Derek se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien rêver. Stiles interrompit cette interrogation en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, pour croiser le regard vert du jeune homme.

-Hey, dit Derek doucement.

Stiles se redressa, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en baillant puis répondit la même chose à son petit ami qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

Derek rit.

-Rien, dit-il en l'embrassant. Il passa sa main dans le dos nue de Stiles qui se cabra un peu sous la pression du baiser. Derek le rompit et se leva pour aller ouvrir les rideaux ce qui énerva Stiles qui fut obligé de cacher ses yeux avec son bras. Le plus grand rit une nouvelle fois devant le grognement de Stiles et quitta la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine, en sous vêtement.

Stiles mit plus de temps pour se lever, il était tôt et il était encore fatigué car il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il fini cependant par le faire et se dirigea vers Derek qui était en train de faire du café. Il s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa la taille en lui embrassant tendrement le cou. Il sentait bon, tellement bon...Il sentit les mains de Derek prendre les siennes et penché sa tête en arrière en souriant.

-Tu veux un café ? Demanda-t-il

Stiles murmura un « oui » à son oreille et le lâcha pour s'assoir sur le plan de travail à ses côtés. Il balança ses jambes, sentant le soleil chaud derrière lui. Il faisait plus beau que la veille, les nuages s'étaient quelques peu dissipés, ce qui faisait briller la neige qui n'allait malheureusement pas tardé à fondre si le temps restait ensoleillé quelques jours de plus.

Derek lui tendit une tasse de café puis alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, mais il n'avait plus le sourire qu'il arborait à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Stiles but une gorgée de son café, faisant presque une bataille de regards avec son compagnon. Il vit qu'il semblait pensif, quelque chose clochait chez Derek. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté puis posa sa tasse encore presque pleine à côté de lui.

-Bon qu'est ce qui cloche ?

Derek fronça les sourcils fasse à cette question. Il détourna les yeux avant de revenir sur lui.

-Rien, répondit-il, un sourire forcé sur le visage. Il mentait très mal.

Stiles soupira.

-Arrête de me mentir, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Derek se leva sans répondre et se mit à faire quelques pas dans la cuisine, puis posa son café près de l'évier. Il semblait vouloir dire quelques choses, Stiles le savait, il avait apprit à savoir quand Derek lui cachait des choses. Il allait descendre par terre quand Derek se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis heureux d'être venu ici avec toi, t'as pas idée à quel point Stiles.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Mais si je t'ai emmené ici c'est pas pour rien, il fallait que je te parle d'un truc important.

Stiles haussa les sourcils fasse à cette déclaration. Il allait demander « quoi ? » quand Derek continua.

-Tu le sais déjà, ma situation est compliquée en ce moment et je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de la régler.

Il s'approcha de Stiles et mit sa main sur son genou. Il semblait triste, comme s'il allait lui annoncer la pire nouvelle qui soit.

-Je vais devoir quitter la Californie Stiles, pour quelques mois je pense.

_Quoi ?_

-Quoi... ?

Stiles fronça à son tour les sourcils. Il cru ne pas avoir bien entendu.

-Je ne peux pas rester, je n'arriverai pas à trouver les 50 000$ en temps voulu, la seule solution c'est que je retrouve Peter, alors je suis obligé de partir.

Stiles avait toujours les yeux écarquillés. Il ne répondit rien, son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort à mesure que Derek parlait.

-Les Calavera sont dangereux, pas seulement pour moi, mais pour toi aussi, dit-il en serrant plus fortement le genou de Stiles. Si je reste ils finiront par venir se venger, et ils feront le lien entre toi et moi. ils viendront te faire la peau aussi, je refuse de les laisser faire.

Puis Derek ne dit plus rien, attendant une réponse de son compagnon qui était toujours aussi concentré sur ses paroles. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer, pendant de longues secondes puis Stiles prit finalement la parole.

-Bon, d'accord.

Il se leva devant le regard déconcerté de Derek.

-On part quand ? Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cette fois ci ce fut Derek qui fronça les sourcils.

-Si tu dois partir je pars avec toi, c'est comme ça, précisa l'adolescent.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Non Stiles, tu ne pars pas avec moi.

Stiles lâcha un rire sarcastique et écartant les bras comme pour montrer l'évidence.

-T'as pas le choix, je vais pas te laisser partir en quête d'un oncle drogué et dingue tout seul pendant plusieurs mois !

Le plus âgé mit sa main sur le plan de travail, il baissa les yeux au sol puis les ramena sur Stiles avec un regard qui lui glaça le sang. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça.

-Moi je pars, toi tu restes, fin de la discussion, dit-il d'un ton sec qui n'appelait à aucune réponse.

Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas rapide. Il entra à l'intérieur en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Stiles toujours bouche-bée. Ce dernier finit par reprendre ses esprits.

-Attends tu te fous de moi là non ? Cria-t-il pour que Derek l'entende. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais n'y parvint pas, il l'avait sans doute fermé à clefs. Tu penses que tu peux juste m'annoncer ça comme ça, me dire que tu t'en vas pour plusieurs mois, que te me laisses tout seul et que moi je dois fermer ma gueule ?! Et bah j'suis désolé mon pote mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Il frappa à la porte de ses poings, voulant l'obliger à sortir.

Derek finit par l'ouvrir d'un coup sec, il s'était habillé et avait rassemblé rapidement quelques affaires dans la chambre. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Stiles qui recula.

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu penses que j'ai pris cette décision à la légère ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et menaçant qui fit froid dans le dos de Stiles. Non Stiles, je sais que ça va être dur mais on peut rien y faire, ma décision est prise. Maintenant vas t'habiller, il faut qu'on redescende.

Il sortit du chalet après ces mots.

Stiles aurait voulu lui courir après, lui hurler dessus, le frapper même. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler de cette manière, il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner des ordres. Son cœur battait vite et son sang bouillait dans ses veines, il sentit la colère monter en lui mais ne voulu pas la laisser éclater. Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Puis il rentra dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, comprenant que la meilleure solution était de rentrer chez lui.

Stiles aurait voulu lui courir après, lui hurler dessus, le frapper même. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler de cette manière, il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner des ordres. Son cœur battait vite et son sang bouillait dans ses veines, il sentit la colère monter en lui mais ne voulu pas la laisser éclater. Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Puis il rentra dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, comprenant que la meilleure solution était de rentrer chez lui.


	7. Chapter 7

L'ambiance était pesante et froide dans la Camaro de Derek, il conduisait comme durant le voyage d'allée mais cette fois-ci la radio était éteinte. Stiles était à côté de lui, il regardait l'extérieur et ne disait pas un mot. Il savait que s'il parlait à Derek, s'il demandait des explications la situation allait mal tourner. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec lui, il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'énervent l'un contre l'autre même si la totalité de son corps le poussait à lui hurler dessus. Il était tellement en colère, tellement vexé que Derek ne lui ait pas demandé son avis, qu'il ait choisi à sa place. Il se sentait comme abandonné. C'était le cas, dans un sens, Derek partait sans lui, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, pendant plusieurs mois. Il ne réalisait pas encore, la colère en lui ne laissait pas de place à la tristesse.

Alors il voyait défiler le paysage, les nuages plus ou moins épais, la neige disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient vers Beacon Hills, la pluie commençait à tomber, comme pour s'accorder à l'ambiance dans la voiture. Le temps passa terriblement lentement, ce qui énerva encore plus Stiles. Il détestait ne rien faire, ne pas parler, le silence était une torture pour l'hyperactif qu'il était. Pour Derek c'était différent, il parlait souvent peu, même si la froideur qui s'était installé entre eux le gênait aussi. Mais il n'allait pas commencer la conversation, il savait qu'il avait raison et qu'il ne pouvait emmener Stiles avec lui. Il devait simplement s'y habituer.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, toujours dans la même ambiance, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger un sandwich où ils échangèrent peu de paroles puis remontèrent dans la voiture. Derek finit par allumer la radio, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère mais ça ne marcha pas. Stiles avait finit par se calmer, la vision qu'il avait depuis la voiture sur l'extérieur avait eu un effet apaisant sur lui, lui donnait le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Derek n'avait pas tort, les Calavera était dangereux, et il ne pourrait pas régler la dette qu'il leur devait. Peter était la seule solution, s'il le retrouvait il pourrait régler le problème, donner l'argent ou permettre à la famille de dealers mexicains de se venger sans s'en prendre à Derek. Ou à Stiles. Ce dernier n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être en danger, mais c'était le cas, il pouvait très bien arriver un jour à l'appartement de Derek pour le voir se battre avec les Calavera une nouvelle fois, et ils ne le laisseraient sûrement pas s'en tirer sans une égratignure à nouveau. C'était pour ça que Derek voulait partir, s'éloigner, il était terrifié à l'idée de mettre Stiles en danger. Stiles finit par le comprendre durant les plusieurs heures où il tourna et retourna la situation dans tout les sens dans l'espoir de trouver une autre solution, mais là était l'évidence, il n'y en avait pas.

Il repensa à la déclaration que Derek lui avait faite la nuit précédente, le « Je t'aime ». Il ne lui avait pas répondu, et ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Peut-être que Derek avait dit ça sans le penser, mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à dire ces mots à la légère. Stiles aurait voulu lui avoir répondu la même chose, lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait également mais c'était trop compliqué. Comment pouvait-on tomber amoureux en deux mois ? Il avait toujours eu du mal à mettre des mots sur ces sentiments. L'amour, c'était quelque chose de complexe. Il aimait son père, il le savait, il était la seule personne qui lui restait alors il l'aimait plus que tout. Il aimait Scott, comme son propre frère. Il avait longtemps cru aimer Lydia, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Alors aimait-il Derek ? L'aimait-il _vraiment?_  Il n'en savait rien. Il aurait voulu dire que oui, il aurait voulu que ce soit aussi simple pour lui que ça l'avait été pour ses parents ou pour Allison et Scott, il aurait voulu être sûr de ses sentiments à l'instant même où leur regards s'étaient croisé dans la rue, où la Rencontre avait eu lieu. Mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il en avait presque mal.

-Tu pars quand ? Fini-t-il par demander. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer Derek d'avis, s'il voulait partir sans lui, il le ferait.

Derek détourna les yeux de la route pour les poser sur Stiles. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, il semblait moins lumineux.

-Dans deux jours, répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

_Deux jours..._

Il partait mardi donc. Deux jours à peine. Stiles déglutie avec peine comprenant enfin la réalité de la situation.

Dans deux jours, Derek allait partir, laissant Stiles seul.

Il soupira.

* * *

Stiles était heureux de retrouver sa chambre en ce dimanche soir. Le voyage avait fini par se terminer et il avait pu rentrer chez lui, en embrassant à peine Derek qui était remonté rapidement dans sa voiture. Il sentait que la situation s'empirait en lui, la réalité du départ de Derek reprenait l'ascendant sur la colère qu'il ressentait depuis leur dispute. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que son petit ami puisse partir, aussi loin et aussi vite. Deux jours c'était trop peu. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis il aurait toujours l'espoir de pouvoir le faire, mais le laps de temps que Derek lui donnait était insuffisant. Le fait que les cours reprenaient le lendemain l'ennuyait également. Stiles aurait voulu pouvoir passer les deux prochains jours avec lui avant qu'il ne parte.

Il s'assit sur son lit après avoir lancé son sac qui atterrit près de la fenêtre. Son père n'était pas encore rentré et ne savait donc pas qu'il était là. Il pensa à appeler Scott pour le prévenir de son retour mais ne se sentit pas la volonté de faire quoi que ce soit. Toute son énergie et son attention allait vers la pensée du départ de Derek.

Allait-il réellement chercher Peter ? S'il lui disait ça, ça devait être vrai, mais comment comptait-il le retrouver ? Et pourquoi ne voulait-il pas emmener Stiles avec lui ? Si Derek préférait laisser Stiles à Beacon Hills, un lieu que les Calavera connaissaient plutôt que de partir avec lui ça ne signifiait qu'une chose l'endroit où allait Derek était beaucoup plus dangereux que Beacon Hills. L'idée que Derek puisse se mettre autant en danger donna des frissons à l'adolescent. Il allait partir pour quatre mois. Tout pouvait arriver. Il se pouvait que Derek ne rentre jamais, que quelque chose se passe et que jamais il ne puisse le revoir.

Il s'allongea sur son lit à cette pensée qui lui fit battre son cœur avec nervosité. Il sentit le stresse monter en lui et il fut prit d'une grand envie d'appeler Derek mais se le refusa. Derek devait l'appeler, il avait provoqué la dispute après tout. Il savait qu'il était idiot mais sa fierté l'empêchait de céder.

Son père rentra dans la soirée, il mangea avec lui, lui raconta son week-end mais ne lui parla pas de son problème. Si Derek apprenait qu'il avait fait appel à la police sans son accord il risquait d'aggraver encore plus les choses. Puis il prépara son sac pour le lendemain, prévenu ses amis de son retour par sms et alla dormir. Du moins tenter, il était trop stressé pour fermer l'œil.

Il se réveilla, de la courte nuit qu'il avait passé, le lundi matin au son de son réveil qui résonnait dans la pièce. Il fit ce que tout adolescent fait avant d'aller en cours puis grimpa dans sa Jeep en direction du lycée. Il était pressé de revoir ses amis.

La journée passa lentement. Stiles avait du mal à se concentrer, toujours préoccuper par Derek. Ses amis virent que quelques chose n'allait pas et tentèrent de lui extorquer des informations mais celui-ci ne voulu rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Il marchait donc seul dans les couloirs, il n'avait pas cours et n'arrivait pas à trouver Scott ni Allison. Le lycée n'était pas vraiment remplit, il ne croisa que peu d'adolescents, beaucoup se trouvaient en classe. Il hésita à sortir dans la cours quand il rentra dans Jackson qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-Oh regarde un peu où tu vas ! Lui cria le grand blond

Stiles le regarda avec une expression neutre. Il aurait pu argumenter, lui hurler que lui aussi pourrait faire attention ou simplement faire une remarque sarcastique mais n'en fit rien.

-Désolé, dit-il simplement.

Il s'apprêtait à passer à côté de lui pour continuer son chemin quand Jackson lui attrapa le bras.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Stilinski ? Tu t'es engueulé avec ton papounet ? Demanda-t-il. Il avait dit ces mots avec une expression plus concernée que ce que ces questions laissaient entendre. Il s'inquiétait pour lui maintenant ?

Stiles lui lança un regard étonné.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

Jackson fronça les sourcils. Il finit par lâcher son bras et se recula.

-T'as tiré la gueule toute la journée alors qu'est-ce t'as ? Tu t'es engueulé avec ton copain ?

Le visage de Stiles devint plus sombre, il baisse les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Oh c'est ça...continua Jackson

-Ferma la, dit le jeune brun en relevant la tête pour lancer des éclairs sur son interlocuteurs avec ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

-Attends tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi là ?

Il sourit en posant cette question, même s'il était réellement étonné de la tournure que prenait la situation. Jackson n'avait jamais montré un grand intérêt envers lui, et voir qu'il s'intéressait un tant soit peu à sa vie et ses problèmes le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Oh arrête un peu Stilinski, j'm'inquiète pas pour toi, j'dis juste que si tu veux régler ton problème va en parler directement avec ce Derek et arrête de faire la gueule.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna de Stiles sans lui lancer un regard de plus.

Ça avait été étrange. L'adolescent resta quelques secondes bouche-bée après les paroles de Jackson. Venait-il réellement de lui donner un conseil sur sa relation avec Derek ? Depuis qu'il se connaissait c'était sans doute la seule et unique fois qu'il s'était montré presque amical avec lui. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas tort. Derek allait partir le lendemain, et si Stiles ne faisait pas quelque chose pour lui parler avant, il allait le regretter et il le savait. Il fallait qu'il mette sa fierté de côté.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva plus tard chez son petit ami. Il n'avait plus cours de la journée et avait renoncé à trouver Scott. Le soleil commençait à se coucher lentement sur Beacon Hills, ce qui offrait à la ville de belles couleurs que Stiles aurait pu admirer pendant longtemps si le stresse qui l'occupait ne déviait pas toute ses penser vers l'appartement de Derek. Il se trouvait devant l'immense porte du loft, les mains moites, le cœur battant.

Cette situation lui rappela la première fois où il était venu ici, quand il était allé voir Derek après la Rencontre. Il se souvint de l'état dans lequel il était, le stresse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de le voir enfin, comment son souffle s'était coupé lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. Il avait l'impression que tout cela s'était passé la veille. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire à Derek, devait-il s'excuser ? Et s'ils se disputaient une nouvelle fois ? Son cœurs battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, mais cette fois il ne ressentait pas l'envie de partir en courant.

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il frappa à nouveau, les minutes passèrent mais Derek ne vint pas.

L'idée terrifiante que son petit ami soit déjà partit sans lui dire au revoir traversa l'esprit de Stiles. Non c'était impossible, jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné de cette manière.

Il essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clés. Stiles songea à rester pour attendre que Derek revienne mais se dit ensuite que c'était une mauvaise idée, il se pouvait bien que Derek ne revienne pas. Cette pensée lui donna des frissons.

L'adolescent rentra donc chez lui. Il ne revint pas voir si Derek était rentré, mais il l'appela plusieurs fois dans la soirée, malheureusement il ne répondit jamais. Stiles commençait réellement à s'inquiéter.

_Derek répond s'il te plait..._

Toujours le même répondeur. Il laissa un message, lui demandant de le rappeler au plus vite, il lui envoya un sms, espérant qu'il le verrait. Peut-être devait-il prévenir son père ? Si Derek avait disparu il avait le droit de demander de l'aide à la police...non ? Stiles soupira en lançant son portable sur son lit avec humeur.

Derek lui avait dit qu'il ne partait que le lendemain, pourquoi partirait-il plus tôt ? Il allait devoir attendre. Il viendrait sûrement le voir, lui donner une bonne explication, et lui dire que finalement il ne partait plus.

Il finit par s'endormir, tentant de se persuader que ses pensées étaient réalistes.

* * *

Il faisait beau sur Beacon Hills pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Les nuages qui cachaient habituellement le soleil s'étaient dissipés pour laisser les rayons lumineux réchauffer et illuminer un peu la ville. Il faisait encore frais, mais comme il ne pleuvait pas Stiles et ses amis avaient décidé de travailler dehors, sur une table à l'extérieur de la cour. Chacun tentaient de faire ses devoirs, Scott et Allison faisaient semblant de réfléchir, Lydia, elle, avait terminé depuis longtemps et parlait avec Jackson qui semblait peu s'intéresser à la conversation. Stiles quant à lui essayer tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses mathématiques mais il n'y arrivait pas. Comment pouvait-il travailler quand toutes ses pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers Derek ? Il n'avait toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles et cela le perturbait beaucoup. Il avait quand même tenté de faire bonne figure face à ses amis et à son père, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter sans raison. Alors il attendait, discutait avec ses amis, espérait au fond de lui que son portable sonne, que le numéro de Derek s'affiche pour lui demander de venir à son loft qu'ils puissent parler.

Il soupira, croisa le regard de Jackson qui était toujours aussi froid, celui de Scott, qui lui sourit avec son air de petit chiot. Il s'apprêtait à leur poser une question au sujet de son exercice de mathématique quand il entendit le ronronnement d'un moteur qu'il cru reconnaître. Stiles se retourna vers l'extérieur du parking où se trouvait déjà de nombreuses voitures et il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Le moteur qui avait entendu était celui de la Camaro noire de Derek qui s'avançait lentement à travers le parking. Elle s'arrêta près d'une place inoccupée, sans se garer, puis après avoir coupé le moteur Derek sortit de la voiture. Stiles en eut le souffle coupé.

L'adolescent ne su pas comment réagir. Devait-il courir vers lui comme dans les films romantiques ? Non c'était de loin la plus mauvaise idée. Il se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis, sentant les regards de ses amis sur lui. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait déjà rencontré Derek, mais ils en entendaient parlé si souvent qu'ils surent directement qui était le grand bruns au regard noir qui attendait patiemment près de sa voiture en fixant Stiles. Ce dernier fit quelques pas en direction de la Camaro pour se retrouver à environ deux mètres de Derek. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir ne parla pas non plus, il se contenter de le regarder avec ses yeux verts perçant et son air sombre. Stiles se demanda à quoi il pensait. Peut-être était-il en colère contre lui ? Il ne laissait rien transparaître et cela l'énervait. L'adolescent fini par perdre patience.

-J'ai tenté de t'appeler hier soir, je suis même venu chez toi, pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu ? Demanda-t-il, un soupçons de colère dans la voix.

Derek baissa les yeux.

-Je devais m'occuper de quelques choses d'important.

-Quelque chose d'important ? Stiles sentait la colère monter en lui. Tu comptes me cacher des choses encore longtemps Derek ?

Il serra les poings. Il entendit Derek soupirer en face de lui, il le vit relever la tête pour lui lancer un regard énervé.

-Oh Stiles essaye de comprendre...

-Que j'essaye de comprendre ?! Demanda-t-il plus fort que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merde Derek, si tu m'expliquait un peu mieux les choses et que t'arrêtait de te conduire comme le Grand Méchant Homme Mystérieux je pourrais peut-être te comprendre !

Derek entrouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelques choses mais la referma. Un silence gênant s'installa. Stiles fit un pas vers lui.

-C'est pas à moi de faire des efforts et tu le sais.

-Tu penses que c'est simple ? Tu penses que j'ai choisi de partir à la légère ?

-Ce que je pense c'est que tu fuis, je sais pas quoi, peut-être moi si ça se trouve, et que tu utilises Peter comme excuse, répondit Stiles avec détermination.

Il vit Derek se mordre la lèvre inférieure et serrer également ses poings comme pour se calmer.

-T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça Derek, dit-il, calmement, son cœurs battant plus vite que jamais.

Derek détourna le regard.

-Je suis désolé Stiles, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa portière quand l'adolescent cria presque.

-Non attend Derek !

Ce dernier ne bougea plus, Stiles n'arrivait pas à voir son visage.

-Je...je t'aime, et j'te déteste à la fois, et j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin idiot incapable de comprendre et c'est sûrement le cas mais merde, t'as pas le droit de partir aussi vite sans me donner plus d'infos sur où tu vas...T'as pas le droit de faire ça.

Il sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et l'idée que ce soit peut-être la première et dernière fois qu'il le faisait lui glaça le sang.

Derek releva la tête vers lui, son regard était brillant mais il semblait aussi bouleversé que Stiles. Il s'approcha de lui et attrapa sa main qui était chaude et moite.

-Je reviendrai Stiles, je te le promets d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il lui murmura ces mots si bien que personne d'autre ne les entendit. Puis il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme lors de leur premier baiser. Il ne dura qu'à peine quelques secondes avant que Derek ne brise l'échange. Ce baiser avait un goût d'adieu que Stiles détesta. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se regardèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Chacun tentait de graver la couleur des yeux et le visage de l'autre dans sa mémoire. Le brun de Stiles était clair à cause de soleil, son regard était mouillé car il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Il se sentait ridicule. Finalement Derek se recula, en détournant les yeux de Stiles rapidement, puis il s'approcha de sa voiture pour ouvrir la portière et monta dedans. Il démarra le moteur, et avant que Stiles n'ait pu réagir, il quitta le parking sous les yeux de son petit ami et des autres adolescents qui avaient assisté à la scène. Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme qu'il essuya d'un revers de la main.

* * *

Il ne sentait pas la froideur du vent qui frappait sur son visage, il ne sentait pas la main de Derek sur sa hanche, il ne voyait que le paysage devant lui, s'étendant comme à l'infini sous un ciel étrangement jaune. La neige sur les sapins en contre-bas reflétait des couleurs dorées, l'horizon paraissait inaccessible, il semblait faire froid mais Stiles mourait de chaud. La scène était presque la même que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Derek à peine quelques jours auparavant, pourtant tout était différent. Stiles ne pouvait détourner le regard du vide en face de lui, il était également incapable de bouger. Il savait que Derek était à côté de lui, il savait qu'il encerclait sa hanche d'un bras protecteur mais il ne le sentait pas. Il ne sentait rien, sauf la chaleur accablante qu'il devait supporter. Il était dangereusement près du bord de la falaise, il pourrait tomber à n'importe quel instant pourtant il n'avait pas peur, la présence de Derek à ses côtés le calmait. Alors il ne faisait que regarder l'horizon, il ne contrôlait pas son corps, c'était une situation très étrange. Puis il sentit sa tête se tourner lentement vers Derek, il le vit juste à côté de lui. Il le fixait, son visage était étrange comme figé dans la pierre. Ses yeux verts étaient ternes, et brillant comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il vit les lèvres de Derek s'étirer doucement en un sourire qui devint rapidement similaire à celui d'un fou, ce qui fit froid dans le dos de Stiles. Il se mit à rire, d'abord timidement puis sa voix s'éleva dans la montagne, il avait l'air de sortir d'un asile. Il riait à s'en faire exploser la poitrine, il semblait incapable de s'arrêter, comme il se forçait à rire, tout en continuant à fixer Stiles de ses yeux fou. Il était terrifiant. L'adolescent était incapable de détourner le regard, il aurait voulu s'enfuir, partir en courant loin de lui mais il ne le pouvait pas. D'un seul coup Derek s'arrêta de rire, son visage redevint de marbre, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Tout devint de plus en plus sombre, comme si la nuit tombait petit à petit, noyant Derek dans une ombre noire.

Puis Stiles se sentit tombé, il avait chuté de la falaise. Derek l'y avait poussé, il avait sentit son bras l'obliger à avancer vers le vide. Il ne voyait pas le sol se rapprocher, tout était noir mais Stiles savait qu'il était en train de sombrer. Son cœur s'emballa, il devint glacé, la panique s'empara de lui. Et alors qu'il allait toucher le sol il se retrouva dans son lit. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais tout était sombre. Il se sentait réveillé mais il était incapable de bouger son corps. Stiles savait qu'il était seul mais il percevait une présence derrière lui.

Un bras était posé sur son épaule, il sentait une respiration dans sa nuque et un poids dans son dos. Il su au fond de lui que c'était Derek, mais que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger son corps ? Son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer, la chaleur qu'il ressentait avait laissé place à une froideur qui glaçait le sang de Stiles. Il avait du mal à respirer, terriblement mal aux jambes comme s'il avait couru pendant plusieurs heures et il sentait un regard sur lui, comme si quelqu'un l'épiait dans sa chambre.

-Stiles...

Il entendit ce mot à l'oreille, Derek lui avait murmuré doucement, d'une voix presque endormie.

-Stiles...répétât-il, plus fort.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à mesure que la sensation de menace prenait de l'ampleur dans mon corps.

-Stiles ! Cette fois Derek avait presque crié, mais sa voix semblait loin, terriblement loin.

L'adolescent tenta de parler, il aurait voulu demander à Derek ce qui n'allait pas, il aurait voulu se lever et s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ni bouger la moindre partie de son corps, ni ralentir son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-STILES ! Derek hurla, d'une voix déchirante comme s'il était en train de mourir, puis ce mot se brisa, donnant l'impression qu'il avait perdu son souffle, que quelqu'un lui avait enlevé. Il était si proche, mais paraissait si loin.

Stiles sentit une larme gelée couler sur sa joue.

Ses sens se brouillèrent, puis d'un seul coup il se releva sur son lit. Il était plein de sueur et son cœur avait encore un rythme beaucoup trop soutenu. Il regarda, paniqué, ce qu'il y avait sur son lit, et c'est avec désespoir et stupeur qu'il vit que la place à ses côtés était vide. Derek n'était pas là, il n'y avait jamais été, tout ça n'avait seulement été qu'un cauchemar. Il était parti.

Le soleil transperçait les rideaux de Stiles, il était en train de se lever, l'adolescent ne savait pas quelle heure il était et ne voulu pas le savoir. Il se rallongea sur son lit, passant sa main là où avait été Derek durant son cauchemar. Il murmura son prénom, essayant de calmer sa fréquence cardiaque, tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

Les trois premières semaines furent les plus dures pour Stiles. Il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, chaque fois le même. Il se revoyait avec Derek, observant l'horizon enneigé, puis Derek se mettait à rire d'une façon qui faisait toujours froid dans le dos de Stiles, puis il le poussait dans le vide, et il se réveillait après avoir fait ce que l'on appelait communément une paralysie nocturne, où il entendait Derek hurler son prénom comme s'il était en train de mourir. Il s'éveillait toujours en sursaut, à bout de souffle, pleurant des larmes chaudes qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Après presque un mois les cauchemars avaient laissé place à des insomnies, ce que Stiles ne trouvait pas mieux.

Depuis que Derek était parti beaucoup de choses avaient changé, Stiles principalement. Il n'était plus le même, ses amis et son père s'en étaient vite rendus compte, il riait moins, il souriait moins, passait beaucoup plus de temps seul, qu'auparavant. Parfois il se mettait à sa fenêtre pour observer pendant des heures le ciel bleu et son père venait le voir, sans rien dire, le regardant depuis le pas de la porte. Stiles savait qu'il était là mais ne se retournait jamais. Le Shérif avait tenté de lui parler mais avait comprit que ce que traversait son fils était trop difficile pour que simplement en discuter puisse régler quoi que ce soit. Scott également avait essayé d'aider, mais il n'y arriva pas plus. Il venait souvent chez lui à l'improviste, plus qu'avant car à part pour les cours Stiles sortait rarement de chez lui. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, jouer aux yeux vidéos, regarder un film...mais Stiles restait parfois muet, il parlait très peu, était moins réceptif. Quand Scott lui faisait une blague, il lui souriait à peine. Quand Lydia lui parlait, il ne réagissait pas. Quand Jackson le provoquait, il ne faisait que lui lancer un regard qui aurait pu le tuer. Alors Scott ne faisait que parler de lui, et d'Allison, même s'il savait que parler de son histoire d'amour presque parfaite alors que Stiles traversait une épreuve qui aurait foutu n'importe qui plus bas que terre n'était pas forcement une bonne idée.

Il avait fait une erreur, une fois, deux semaines après que Derek soit parti. Comme un idiot, il avait amener le sujet sur ça, et l'avait regretté juste après.

-Et alors...T'as eu des nouvelles de Derek ? Avait-il demandé, d'une voix douce comme pour éviter de le brusquer. Mais le regard que lui répondit Stiles lui avait montré que si, il l'avait brusqué.

Stiles était couché sur son lit tandis que Scott occupait le fauteuil non loin. Ils ne faisaient rien, chacun sur son portable, dans un silence qui avait fini par énerver Scott.

-Non. Aucune, finit par dire Stiles, en regardant par la fenêtre avec un air de tristesse mêlée à de la mélancolie.

Il n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux, pas de sanglot dans la voix, il semblait juste triste. Pas de ce genre de tristesse qui n'est là que pour un certaine temps, pas celle qui disparaissait après avoir dormi quelques heures ou quand on recevait une belle nouvelle, non. Celle qu'expérimentait l'adolescent était plus violente, plus constante. C'était comme un poids qu'il avait constamment dans la poitrine, comme un nuage noir qu'il amenait avec lui tout le temps, comme une ombre qui ne le quittait jamais. Parfois elle rétrécissait, mais ne disparaissait jamais vraiment.

-Tu as tenté de le retrouver ? Avait demandé Scott, naïvement.

Stiles s'était retourné vers lui, avec un regard outré.

-Évidemment qu'est ce que tu crois Scott ? Avait-il dit, énervé. J'ai cherché partout, j'ai même été jusque dans les fichiers de la police mais il y a rien. Il a disparu, et s'il ne veut pas être retrouvé ça risque pas d'arriver.

Il avait baissé le regard après ces mots.

-Je suis désolé Stiles, mais j'suis sur qu'il va revenir ne t'inquiète pas, avait tenté Scott avec un petit sourire.

Mais Stiles n'avait pas relevé la tête, il s'était contenté de soupirer et son ami avait fini par rentrer chez lui.

C'était ça ses journées, pendant presque deux mois. Devoir aller au lycée même si il avait fini par se foutre de ce qu'il apprenait, comme de ses notes. Devoir passer un peu de temps avec ses amis, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'inquiètent trop. Devoir rester avec son père, afin de lui montrer qu'il allait un peu mieux, même si ça n'était pas le cas.

Comment pouvait-il aller bien alors que l'homme qu'il aimait était parti ? Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, et quand il l'avait enfin fait, il avait compris qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Stiles avait sa théorie là dessus Être séparés d'un membre de sa famille ou d'un de ses amis proches était dur, évidemment, c'était une des douleurs les plus dures à supporter. Mais être loin de la personne que l'on aimait, de son âme-sœur, c'était autre chose. Stiles le ressentait au fond de lui, il le vivait chaque jour. C'était comme une vraie douleur physique, comme si on lui avait retiré quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait constamment cette impression de manque, il le voyait dans les couleurs également, elles étaient plus ternes. Il pensait que tout ça était mal foutu, le bonheur personnel ne devrait pas dépendre d'une autre personne. Il ne devrait pas souffrir autant simplement car Derek avait quitté la ville, simplement car il avait prit la fuite. Car c'était comme ça que Stiles voyait la situation, son petit ami avait prit la fuite. Il s'était enfui loin de lui, et à cause de ça Stiles avait commencé à ressentir de la colère envers lui, une colère qui au fil des mois avait mutée en haine. Il détestait l'aimer autant. Il haïssait être dépendant de lui.

Parfois il se demandait s'il pensait à lui de la même façon, si lui aussi, il ressentait ce poids en lui depuis qu'il était monté dans sa Camaro pour partir sans faire demi tour. C'était sûrement le cas, après tout ça ne serait pas juste que la peine ne soit ressenti que d'un seul côté du couple. Mais Derek lui, avait un but. Il voulait retrouver Peter, et ce but l'aidait sans doute à se lever chaque matin. Stiles au contraire n'en avait plus de but. Celui qu'il avait eu toute sa vie était de trouver son âme-sœur, de fonder une famille et de travailler pour aider les autres. Mais aujourd'hui que la première étape avait été foutue en l'air il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se battre pour le reste.

Il aurait voulu se laisser tomber, arrêter de se lever de son lit au son de son réveil, ne plus aller en cours, ne plus rien faire, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de continuer. Cette petite voix, c'était la même que celle qui lui disait d'être toujours positif, celle qui lui donnait le courage de vivre. Malheureusement cette voix disparaissait peu à peu.

Après les deux mois les plus difficile de sa vie, Stiles avait finit par abandonner. Il aimait croire qu'il avait tenté de se battre pendant quelques semaines pour se justifier de ne plus le faire maintenant. Il avait décidé d'arrêter d'espérer que Derek vienne sonner chez lui un soir, que ce soit lui qui l'appelle quand le téléphone sonnait. Il avait arrêté d'espérer qu'il reviendrait un jour.

Et puis quand il avait cru que c'était la fin, quand il était prêt à tout foutre en l'air, la petite voix était revenue, plus forte, plus présente que jamais. Elle lui avait murmuré que tout allait bien se passer, que tout finissait toujours par s'arranger, et Stiles sans savoir pourquoi, avait cru cette voix qui était peut-être celle de la folie. Derek ne reviendrait pas, il le savait, mais il pouvait vivre sans lui. Il ne pouvait faire partir le poids dans sa poitrine, mais il pouvait l'alléger. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Le mois qui suivit, il reprit confiance, au grand plaisir de ses amis qui le virent retrouver le sourire. Évidemment il n'était pas de nouveau totalement lui-même mais il était différent, plus joyeux. Il tenta de rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé en cours grâce à Lydia, il retourna jouer au lacrosse avec Scott, et retrouva l'espoir de se faire un jour engager dans l'équipe. Ni lui ni son ami n'était réellement doué pour ce sport mais ils adoraient y jouer, ou se retrouver sur le terrain en fin d'après-midi pour s'entraîner.

Les jours passèrent, lentement, mais plus facilement qu'auparavant. Évidemment Stiles n'avait pas oublié Derek, comment pourrait-il ? Le manque était toujours là, et parfois les cauchemars revenaient, tout comme les souvenirs qui apparaissaient de temps à autres sans raison dans son esprit. Mais c'était plus simple, plus facile à supporter.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait du lycée, il vit son père assit à la table de la salle à manger, un verre de whisky à la main. Il lui arrivait souvent de boire, et Stiles aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider avec ce problème avant que ça ne devienne vraiment important.

-Stiles, vient t'asseoir s'il te plaît, lui dit le Shérif en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

L'adolescent posa son sac par terre et vint près de son père. Il s'assit et tout deux se regardèrent dans un silence qui mit Stiles mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas bien ? Fini par demander son père, le prenant de court. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, oui je vais bien, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ses émotions avec lui.

Le Shérif secoua la tête.

-Tu es sûr ? Ces trois derniers mois t'es passé par de sacrées épreuves, et tu n'as jamais voulu en discuter.

-Je sais, ça a été dur mais je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas !

Il n'aimait pas quand son père s'inquiétait pour lui, il avait déjà beaucoup de problème, un fils en dépression ne devrait pas être rajouté à la liste.

-Tu sais...commença le Shérif, quand ta mère est morte...

-Stop, le coupa sèchement Stiles. Derek n'est pas mort, il est juste parti à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres pour aller faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Je ne sais pas s'il va revenir mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il est bien vivant, alors ne compare pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec maman avec ma situation.

Ces mots avaient été beaucoup plus durs qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, il regretta immédiatement de les avoir dit.

-Je...j'ai constamment peur de me réveiller un matin et de revoir tout en noir et blanc, j'suis terrifié par l'idée qu'il lui arrive un truc là où il est et que je ne puisse rien y faire, alors ne parle pas de ça, car même si toi tu as réussi à t'en sortir après la mort de maman moi je suis persuadé que si Derek mourait…je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre.

Son père soupira, mais acquiesça. Si lui avait réussi à survivre à la mort de Claudia c'était grâce à Stiles. Devoir s'occuper de ce petit garçon hyperactif avait occupé toutes ses pensées et ça l'avait énormément aidé. Mais il comprenait que si son fils perdait l'amour de sa vie il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à s'en sortir. Il lui sourit en guise de réponse ce qui rassura le jeune homme.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à venir demander conseil à ton vieux père, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Stiles se releva et remercier son père avec un sourire. Il prit son sac et monta rapidement dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas montrer à son père à quel point parler de Derek dans ces conditions l'avait perturber.

* * *

Il faisait nuit sur Beacon Hills, dehors la pluie tombait doucement des nuages qui empêchaient la lune d'illuminer de ses faibles rayons la rue dans laquelle Stiles habitait. Ce dernier était couché sur son canapé, regardant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi une télé-réalité. Il détestait ce genre de show, mais la télécommande se trouvant trop loin et la fainéantise ayant prit possession de chacune des parcelles de son corps l'empêchèrent de changer de chaîne. Son père était absent, un accident de voiture, semblait-il assez grave, les avait obliger lui, et pas mal de ses collègues à sortir s'occuper de ça. Alors Stiles était seul chez lui encore une fois, un vendredi soir, devant la télévision.

Il sentait ses paupières se fermer doucement dû à la fatigue de la semaine quand il entendit la sonnette de sa maison retentir, le sortant de sa somnolence instantanément.

_C'est qui ça encore ? A presque 23h ?_

Stiles soupira, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir sonner chez lui à cette heure. C'était peut-être son père qui avait oublié ses clés, ou Scott qui cherchait du soutient après s'être disputé avec Allison ? Il se leva, traînant la couverture verte qu'il utilisait fréquemment pour ne pas avoir froid derrière lui. Il devait avoir une sacré dégaine, les cheveux en bataille, le teint blafard, les yeux encore endormis, habillé d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un jogging qu'il avait enfilé après être rentré du lycée. Il grogna en s'approchant de la porte.

-Papa, franchement t'aurais pu faire attention à tes clés, j'sais pas mais bon j'serai pas toujours la pour t'ouvrir...Dit-il en ouvrant la porte après avoir allumer la lumière pour éclairer son porche. Je pourrais très bien être en train de dorm...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, le souffle lui manqua.

_Oh mon Dieu..._

Il manqua de tomber en arrière, tellement la surprise le prit de court.

C'était lui.

Derek.

Sa main droite s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte avec ardeur sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

Il était là, en face de lui, dans la lumière jaune de la lampe qui éclairait difficilement la scène. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait être lui. Il devait être en train de rêver, oui c'était ça, il s'était endormit devant la télévision et tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, il allait se réveiller et Derek ne serait pas là. Comme à chaque fois.

-Hey...dit il avec la même intonation que lors de leur première conversation, lorsqu'il était venu lui parler dans le parking du lycée.

Stiles était tétanisé, incapable de parler. Sa main agrippait toujours la poignée de la porte, avec une telle force que ses phalanges en blanchissaient. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche entre-ouverte. Avec ses cheveux en bataille il ressemblait à une chouette.

Derek lui sourit, timidement, mais ne dit rien de plus, attendant sans doute la réaction de l'adolescent.

-Derek...murmura Stiles en réponse. Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, sa bouche était comme sèche, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, peut-être lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser, ou alors lui fermer froidement la porte au nez, mais il en était incapable.

Il s'était imaginé cette scène des dizaines, des centaines de fois peut-être, pensant à toutes les réactions qu'il aurait pu avoir, tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire mais là, lorsque le moment fut enfin arrivé, il ne pu rien faire d'autre que le regarder.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Derek, comme si de rien n'était.

Cette question sortit Stiles de sa torpeur. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Là ? Maintenant ? Non. Il était pétrifié, terrifié, il avait du mal à respirer, la totalité de son corps le poussait à bouger, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Puis tout lui revint, comme une vague. Toute la souffrance, toutes les larmes, tout les cauchemars. Toutes ses nuits d'insomnie, toutes ses journées sans manger ni bouger, toute cette tristesse. C'était à cause de lui, car il l'avait abandonné. Cette colère prit soudainement possession de son corps, animant chacun de ses sens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Derek ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, en s'avançant un peu vers Derek qui recula un peu.

La question sembla perturbé son ami. Il s'attendait à quoi ? A des retrouvailles chaleureuses après presque quatre mois de séparation sans aucune nouvelle ?

-Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? Dit-il comme pour souligner les pensées de Stiles.

-Je devrais l'être ?

Ils se posaient beaucoup de questions, beaucoup trop d'après Stiles. Il en avait marre des questions, il voulait des réponses.

-T'étais où ?

-Je...je suis désolé Stiles, de pas t'avoir donné de nouvelle.

Il ne répondait pas à la question.

Stiles s'avança un peu plus vers lui, l'obligeant à faire un pas en arrière. C'était étrange, pour la première fois Stiles se sentait en position de force.

-J'étais au Nouveau-Mexique.

-Ah c'est bien, j'ai entendu dire que c'était très jolie là bas, un peu chaud peut-être. T'as ramené des souvenirs j'espère, et j'ai hâte de voir tes photos de vacances, dit l'adolescent avec le ton sarcastique qui lui était habituel.

-Je...

-Non tais-toi Derek, le coupa t-il, faisant un pas de plus. Tu te barres pendant quatre mois, tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelle, et tu te ramènes chez moi à 11h du soir la bouche en cœur et le sourire aux lèvres comme si t'en avais le droit. Et bah non, mon pote, t'as pas le droit.

Derek fronça les sourcils, mais son expression montrait sa surprise.

-Arrête Stiles tu savais pourquoi je devais partir !

-Ah ouai ? Pour trouver ce Peter, ton oncle ? Tu l'as trouvé d'ailleurs cet oncle qui t'as attiré tellement de problèmes ?

-Oui il m'a trouvé, répondit une voix non loin.

Stiles sursauta presque en voyant un inconnu s'avancer près d'eux, sortant de la pénombre.

-Je suis Peter, soit dit en passant, dit le nouvel arrivant en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Grâce à la lumière dans laquelle il se trouvait Stiles pu détailler ce fameux Peter. Il était grand, autant que Derek, et avait la même carrure. Ses yeux étaient bleu et il avait le même regard que son neveu, même s'il semblait être moins constamment en colère contre le reste du monde. Peter leur sourit, encore plus lorsqu'il vit Derek le dévisager avec énervement.

-Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture, dit ce dernier, d'une voix qui trahissait ses émotions envers son oncle.

-Oh j'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas l'air en très bon termes tout le deux, je me suis dis que je devais intervenir avant que la situation ne dérape.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Stiles ne quittait pas des yeux Peter.

-Tu vas nous laisser dehors ? Demanda le nouveau venu. Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Stiles et entra dans la maison.

L'adolescent regarda Derek avec un air surprit puis suivit Peter dans sa maison avec humeur.

-Ah, vous deux, vous êtes pas de la même famille pour rien, vous vous croyez tout permis, grommela-t-il.

-Tu as une très jolie maison, dit Peter en s'assaillant sur une chaise dans la cuisine, n'hésitant pas à mettre ses pieds sur la table.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir, mais l'oncle de Derek ne retira pas le sourire arrogant qu'il avait sur le visage.

-Toi, je ne t'aime pas, dit Stiles en le pointant du doigts. Alors t'es parti quatre mois pour le ramener  _lui_? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Derek.

Il entendit Peter rire derrière lui.

-Oui, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix en réalité, j'ai une affaire à régler avec les Calavera.

-Oui ça je sais, dit Stiles sans même lui lancer un regard, toujours face à Derek.

Derek ne disait plus rien, lui et Stiles ne faisaient que se fixer. A cet instant, l'adolescent comprit à quel point il lui avait manqué, et même si la colère l'animait encore, il était heureux de le voir enfin en face de lui.

-Surtout ne vous gênez pas pour moi, dit Peter, riant du moment gainant que partageait le couple.

-Oh ferme là, dit Derek. Il attrapa le bras de Stiles et le fit venir dans le couloir, loin des oreilles de Peter.

La pluie continuait à tomber doucement, et les deux jeunes hommes maintenant seuls pouvaient l'entendre près de la fenêtre où ils se tenaient. Stiles ne trouvait pas que l'idée de laisser Peter sans surveillance était excellente, il n'aimait vraiment cet homme, son instinct lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance. De plus, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, si proche de Derek dans ce couloir.

-Stiles...commença-t-il.

-Si tu veux t'excuser encore ça ne servira à rien, le coupa Stiles avec froideur.

Il était toujours autant en colère. Derek lui répondit avec un soupir exaspéré.

-Tu trouves que ma colère n'est pas justifiée ? Demanda Stiles, le défiant du regard dans l'obscurité de la scène. Malgré le manque de lumière, il arrivait encore à bien détailler le visage dur de Derek, sa mâchoire carré et ses sourcils froncé qui affichait un air surprit.

-J'ai jamais dit ça Stiles...

-Alors quoi ?! S'écriât-il. Tu penses que je devrais simplement t'accueillir les bras ouverts ? Est-ce t'as ne serait-ce que l'idée de la difficulté que ça a été de vivre ces quatre mois sans nouvelles ?!

Il avait parlé fort, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir si Peter l'avait entendu. Son sang bouillait littéralement dans ses veines, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tellement de colère en lui, mais garda quand même une expression énervée pour garder la face. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Derek dont le visage se décomposa littéralement.

-Tu penses que ça a été facile pour moi ? Murmura-t-il presque. Tu crois que moi aussi je n'en ai pas passé des nuits entières à faire des cauchemars, ou à être incapable de dormir ? Oh Stiles, si tu savais, le nombre de fois où j'ai failli t'appeler, ou j'ai failli monter dans ma voiture pour revenir ici le plus rapidement possible...

Stiles ne trouva pas le souffle pour répondre.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de la difficulté que ça a été de vivre ces quatre mois sans te donner de nouvelles, simplement car je pense plus à ta sécurité qu'à mon bonheur. Je préférerais quitter le pays et crever à cause de la séparation plutôt que de savoir que ta vie est en danger à cause de moi Stiles, mets toi ça dans le crâne.

L'adolescent ne su comment réagir. Un silence gêné s'installa dans le couloir. Stiles n'aurait jamais cru entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Derek. Évidemment, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux au chalet, mais ça, ce qu'il venait de dire, était tellement plus que ces 7 lettres qu'il avait un jour prononcé, et qu'il n'avait jamais redis.

-Oh et merde, fini par répondre Stiles, en s'avançant vers Derek pour le plaquer contre le mur en l'embrassant avec ardeur.

Ses lèvres, elles lui avaient tellement manqué, comme le touché de sa peau sur la sienne. Il sentait à nouveau l'odeur de Derek, celle qu'il ne pensait plus jamais sentir. Il attrapa ses épaules, et bien que Stiles soit un peu plus petit cela n'empêcha pas leur baiser d'avoir lieu. Derek sembla surprit, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que Stiles l'embrasse au milieu de leur dispute, surtout avec une telle ardeur.

L'adolescent entrouvrit la bouche pour que sa langue puisse s'immiscer dans celle de Derek et y toucher la sienne. Il inclina sa tête pour accentuer le baiser tandis qu'il descendit lentement ses mains pour les glisser en dessous du t-shirt de Derek. Il avait envie de lui, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de ne plus jamais le quitter. Derek agrippa les bras de Stiles avec sa force habituelle et sans hésiter le plaqua à son tour sur le mur en face, ce qui fit mal au dos de l'adolescent mais il n'en fit rien. Derek pressa plus fortement sa bouche contre celle de son petit ami, comme s'il en voulait plus. La chaleur monta entre leurs deux corps, mais Stiles eut des frissons lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Derek lui caresser le torse en dessous de son t-shirt à son tour. Il s'apprêtait à lui enlever avec ardeur quand ils entendirent quelque chose se briser dans la cuisine. Derek arrêta le baiser avec regret, un air de surprise sur le visage.

_Peter..._

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir d'exaspération. Son ami enleva ses mains du corps de l'adolescent et recula, la tension entre les deux hommes redescendant. Ils tentèrent de calmer les rougeurs de leurs joues et de remettre leur t-shirt en place, tout en se regardant avec embarra, mais sachant tout les deux qu'ils étaient aussi déçu l'un que l'autre que ce bruit les ait séparé.

Stiles se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance puis quitta le couloir suivit de Derek. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine pour y découvrir Peter, debout, des débris de verre près de lui.

-Désolé, j'ai fais tomber un verre, dit-il.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir.

-J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé dans vos petites retrouvailles en tout cas, ajouta-t-il, avec un faux-air d'innocence.

-Mais non pas du tout, répondit Stiles sarcastiquement.

Il s'approcha de Peter et ramassa les bouts de verre qui se trouvaient par terre, en évitant de se couper.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on y aille, déclara l'oncle de Derek en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

Stiles se releva d'un coup, toujours en faisant attention à ne pas s'écorcher avec le verre.

-Comment ça vous partez ? Demanda-t-il, de la colère mêlé à de l'angoisse dans sa voix. Vous ne pouvez pas partir, pas aussi vite, vous me devez une explication !

-Une explication ? Je ne te dois rien du tout, répondit Peter en se retournant, les sourcils haussés et le regard hautain.

Stiles s'approcha de deux hommes avec menace.

-Peut-être, mais Derek m'en doit une.

Il se tourna vers son petit ami qui n'avait encore rien dit. Son regard était neutre, comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Alors ? Insista le jeune homme devant l'inaction de Derek. Vous avez réglé le problème des Calavera ?

-Ça ne te concerne pas, gamin, dit Peter.

Mais l'adolescent ne réagit pas, continuant d'interroger Derek du regard. Ce dernier fixa à son tour Stiles. Il était impossible de déterminer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à cet instant. Après de longues secondes de silence il finit par parler.

-Oui, on a trouvé un moyen de régler la situation.

Ils entendirent Peter lâcher un grand soupire.

-Quand j'étais au Nouveau-Mexique, après avoir retrouvé Peter, on a contacté les Calavera pour leur dire qu'on pouvait payer la dette.

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

-Simplement ? Et ils ont accepté ? Non, attends,  _il_  a accepté ? Demanda-t-il, désignant Peter du regard.

-Oui, j'ai accepté. Je devais bien ça à mon neveu après tout.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Pourquoi Peter accepterait-il de se rendre après avoir passé autant de temps en fuite ? Il leur cachait quelque chose, Stiles en était certain.

-Donc nous allons les rencontrer demain soir, pour leur donner l'argent, ajouta Derek.

Stiles ne cacha cette fois pas sa surprise.

-Mais tout va bien, on a la situation totalement en mains ! Dit Derek pour rassurer Stiles.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent,

-T'es en train de me dire que tu vas aller rencontrer des dealers Mexicains avec un oncle sans doute psychopathe pour leur donner 50 000$ sans aucune confirmation qu'ils ne vont pas vous faire un coup fourré mais tu as la « situation totalement en mains » ? Sérieusement Derek ?

-Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, argumenta Peter derrière eux.

-Ferma-la ! Dirent en cœurs les deux jeunes hommes, fermant la bouche de Peter.

Derek lui lança un regard mêlant exaspération et tristesse.

-T'as raison, nous n'avons pas la situation tant que ça en main, mais c'est la seule solution, alors on va aller leur donner l'argent, ils retourneront au Mexique, et nous on pourra continuer à vivre tranquillement.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire de toute façon.

-Non, déclara formellement Peter, tu n'as pas ton opinion à donner.

Il se leva sous le regard encore plus sombre de Stiles, et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber, mais il faisait froid.

Derek plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son petit ami, et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

-Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il doucement. Je peux régler ça seul.

Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Ce fut un simple baiser, moins passionné que leur précédent, mais qui était comme une promesse, celle que tout irait bien, et que Stiles n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles ne dormit pas cette nuit là, le stresse et la peur de ce qui allait arriver le lendemain préoccupait toutes ses pensées et il était incapable de fermer l'œil. Tout s'était passé si vite, Derek était arrivé, ils s'étaient réconcilier et il allait déjà risquer sa vie, si peu de temps après leurs retrouvailles. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre. Il lui avait pardonné presque immédiatement, il avait juste fallu que Derek lui fasse les yeux doux et lui prouve qu'il l'aimait pour qu'il lui saute dans les bras. Stiles était désespéramment amoureux de Derek, et il en souffrait tous les jours depuis quatre mois.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il laisser Derek régler la situation, seul, même s'il y avait un risque que ça ne dérape ? Ou devait-il oublier ses recommandations et aller chez lui pour participer à l'échange ? Il risquait de se mettre également en danger, et de ne faire qu'empirer la situation. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, et que quelque chose se passait mal il s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie.

Alors il réfléchit à ça pendant de longues heures, puis décida que s'il ne pouvait prendre la décision seul, peut-être qu'un avis extérieur lui serait utile. Il appela donc Scott dans la matinée.

Stiles arriva chez son meilleur ami en début d'après-midi, il y entra après avoir frappé mais sans avoir attendu la réponse de Melissa. Il monta dans la chambre pour y découvrir Scott et Allison, discutant. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre, de la musique en fond sonore.

-Je vous dérange pas j'espère, dit Stiles pour s'annoncer en n'hésitant pas à s'installer sur le lit près du couple.

Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent pour pouvoir parler plus facilement au nouvel arrivant.

-Ça ne va pas Stiles ? Demanda Allison d'une voix douce, voyant que son ami avait l'air plus dépité que d'habitude.

Stiles se tourna vers elle en lui lançant un sourire peu sincère.

-J'ai...des problèmes avec Derek.

C'était étrange pour lui de se livrer aussi rapidement, mais il était venu pour ça après tout. Scott se leva après cette phrase pour se mettre face à son ami sur une chaise.

-Raconte, l'encouragea-t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis leur déballa la totalité de l'histoire. Depuis la fois où il avait surprit Derek avec les Calavera, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, en passant par la véritable raison de son départ quelques mois plus tôt. Cela fit beaucoup de bien à Stiles, pouvoir raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé à quelqu'un, mettre des mots sur toute cette histoire. Avoir cacher autant d'information à Scott lui avait pesé ces derniers mois, mais il ne pouvait dorénavant plus le faire, il devait obtenir des conseils car la situation le dépassait.

D'abord Scott et Allison furent presque choqués, ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginés que Derek pouvait avoir autant de problème. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques fois depuis le début de sa relation avec Stiles, mais d'après ce que leur disait l'adolescent il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qui puisse se trouver dans des histoires de ce genre.

-Donc je ne sais pas quoi faire, termina l'adolescent, attendant les conseils de ses amis.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Stiles se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en venant leur en parler.

-Ne le laisse pas seul, fini par répondre Allison, il te met à l'écart pour te protéger, mais tu l'as dit toi même, si quelque chose se passe alors que tu aurais pu être là pour l'aider tu risques de t'en vouloir pour le reste de ta vie.

Stiles acquiesça.

-Je pense qu'Allison a raison, après tout vous êtes âme-sœurs -il sourit en prononçant ces mots. Vous devriez affronter ce problème ensemble.

Le jeune homme soupira devant l'évidence. S'il y allait, il risquait d'aggraver les choses, mais s'il n'y allait pas il s'en voudrait pendant longtemps. Et puis peut-être qu'il pourrait aider ? Ses amis étaient dans le vrai, Derek ne devrait pas affronter ça seul, c'était trop dangereux.

-C'est ce que je pensais, finit par déclarer Stiles. Je vais aller le voir.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever du lit quand il sentit la main d'Allison sur son épaule.

-Fais attention à toi Stiles, si la situation est dangereuse pour Derek elle le sera aussi pour toi.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, tu me connais je fais toujours attention !

Il posa sa main sur la sienne en lui souriant, puis croisa le regard de Scott. C'était dingue à quel point il aimait ses amis, ses quatre mois de dépression les avaient séparés mais il était heureux que tout soit comme avant.

-D'ailleurs je voulais m'excuser, commença Stiles, à propos de mon comportement ces derniers mois. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Derek j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'en sortir et je suis content que vous ne m'ayez pas abandonné, même si j'ai vraiment été un con qui...

-Stop, le coupa Scott, t'as pas été un con, t'étais pas responsable de ça. C'est comme ça, quand la distance sépare 2 âmes-sœurs il y des répercutions sur le moral, c'est scientifique. C'est plus fort que de l'amour, c'est un vrai lien qui a été créé il y a des millénaires, tu pouvais rien y faire.

Il posa ses yeux sur Allison, avec ce regard qui montrait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Celui qu'avait parfois Lydia quand elle regardait Jackson, celui qu'avait Derek quand il regardait Stiles. Ce dernier sourit, heureux de voir que ses amis ne lui en voulaient pas. Puis il se leva et leur dit au-revoir, lui promettant également d'être prudent et de les prévenir à l'avenir de ses problèmes.

Il se mit donc en route pour aller chez Derek, avec toujours le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il frappa trois fois. Stiles frappait toujours trois fois à la porte de Derek quand il venait lui rendre visite. Toujours avec la même boule au ventre à l'idée de voir son petit ami ouvrir la porte. Toujours avec le même sourire quand il croisait le regard de Derek une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, la boule au ventre prenait plus de place, et le sourire n'était pas aussi sincère lorsque le grand brun vint lui ouvrir.

-Hey, dit Stiles avant que Derek n'ait pu dire quoi ce que soit. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Il lança un regard dans l'appartement et y découvrit Peter assit sur le canapé.

-Enfin, ne  _vous_  dérange pas.

Il se faufila dans l'entrée.

-Attends Stiles qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dis de ne pas venir pourtant !

Stiles se retourna vers lui avec une fausse assurance.

-Oui, et j'ai décidé d'ignorer cet ordre.

Derek écarquilla les yeux.

-Même si tu penses que tu peux régler ça seul mon instinct me dit que tu as besoin de moi, alors je reste que tu le veuilles ou non.

Peter, qui s'était levé en voyant Stiles, leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupire digne d'une Drama Queen.

-Oh Derek, franchement, t'aurais pas pu choisir un petit copain plus facile à contrôler ? Met lui une laisse !

Derek lui lança un regard noir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer, Peter.

Ce dernier écarta les bras en signe de désespoir et s'approcha de Derek.

-Fait le partir, il ne peut pas rester et tu le sais.

Puis il quitta la pièce en montant à l'étage par l'escalier en colimaçon. Derek se tourna vers Stiles, il avait l'air fatigué et triste, mais plus que tout il semblait avoir peur.

-Peter a raison tu ne peux pas rester, déclara-t-il.

-Je sais que tu as peur pour moi, mais même si j'en avais envie je ne pourrais pas rester chez moi à ne rien faire sachant que tu risques ta vie ici.

L'adolescent lui sourit, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-T'es vraiment une tête de mule.

-Je sais, répondit Stiles en l'embrassant.

Ils avaient tous les deux peur, mais lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent ils se sentirent mieux, plus en sécurité. Le plus jeune voulu presser plus fortement le baiser mais Derek le brisa en le repoussant.

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça, annonça-t-il, un pointe de regret dans la voix.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-T'as raison, les Calavera viennent quand ?

-A la tombée de la nuit.

-Ça fait très film américain.

Derek rit.

-Oui en effet, tout ça fait très film américain.

-Espérons que tout finisse comme dans ces films où les héros gagnent tandis que les méchants finissent en prison.

Le plus grand lui sourit, et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Stiles plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et pressa son corps chaud contre lui. Il sentit son souffle à son oreille et le battement rapide de son cœur. Il aurait voulu rester là, blottit contre son torse pendant aussi longtemps que possible, ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter d'être séparer, ne plus avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Si seulement ça pouvait être si simple...Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer, et serra plus fort Derek.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit Derek en un souffle.

-C'est adorable, ajouta Peter qui était redescendu.

Stiles se recula immédiatement, sentant ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance.

-T'as pas réussi à lui faire changer d'avis n'est-ce pas Derek ?

-Non, répondit-il Stiles à sa place.

Peter soupira une nouvelle fois. Il le faisait beaucoup trop d'après Stiles.

-Bon, s'il t'arrive quelque chose on n'est pas responsable, et t'as pas intérêt à nous gêner durant l'échange alors tu vas fermer ta grande bouche et tu vas rester dans la chambre de Derek pendant toute la durée de la transaction comprit ? Demanda Peter avec autorité.

Stiles haussa les sourcils en interrogeant Derek du regard.

-Il a raison, tu peux rester dans l'appartement mais pas dans cette pièce, si ça se passe mal au moins tu seras plus en sécurité.

Cette fois ce fut Stiles qui soupira tel une Drama Queen.

-Bon je suppose que vous avez raison, j'irai me cacher dans la chambre pendant que les deux grands Hale iront se débarrasser des méchants Calavera.

-C'est bien, gentil Stiles, dit Peter avec provocation.

L'adolescent dut se faire violence pour ne pas le frapper.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera rapidement, ils vont venir, on leur donnera l'argent et ils repartiront, précisa Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête. Oui, tout allait bien se passer, il fallait qu'il leur fasse confiance.

* * *

Ils attendirent pendant des longues heures. Peter ne faisait que des aller-retours dans l'appartement, se plaignant du temps qui passait trop lentement tandis que Stiles et Derek tentaient de calmer leurs stresse dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé. Ils virent le soleil se coucher à travers les immenses baies vitrées du loft, et apprécièrent les couleurs qui se dégageaient au loin. Stiles était heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec Derek, il ne se lassait jamais des couchers de soleil, ni des couleurs en général. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il les voyait mais était toujours étonné par le bleu du ciel ou le rouge de certaines fleurs. Et depuis que Derek était revenu les couleurs avaient reprit l'éclat qu'elles avaient perdu lors de la séparation.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dit Derek en regardant les derniers rayons du soleil percer à travers le ciel.

Il se leva du canapé et tendit une main à Stiles pour qu'il fasse de même, puis se tourna avec un air grave vers Peter.

-Bon Stilinski, dans la chambre tout de suite, ordonna ce dernier, avec toujours le même sourire provocateur qui donnait à Stiles l'envie de le faire passer par la fenêtre.

L'adolescent ne bougea pas, soutenant son regard. Il sentit la main de Derek sur son épaule.

-Tu restes dans la chambre et tu n'en sors sous aucun prétexte compris ? Stiles perçu de la peur dans la voix de son petit ami.

Il soupira mais hocha la tête. Même s'il aurait voulu rester avec les Hale durant l'échange, si quelque chose dérapait, il préférerait quand même être à distance. Car même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer il était terrifié.

_Heureusement que mon père ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe..._

Stiles rentra donc dans la chambre de Derek. Elle était spacieuse, un lit en fer gris deux places se trouvait près de la grande fenêtre se trouvant en face de la porte. Peu décorée car Derek n'y dormait presque jamais, préférant rester sur le canapé. En y repensant, Stiles se dit qu'il n'y était allé que très peu de fois, ce qu'il regrettait car le lit semblait plus confortable que le sien ou le sofa de son petit ami.

Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort à mesure que les minutes passaient et que la lumière disparaissait de la pièce. Il ne devait pas allumer la lampe pour ne pas montrer sa présence, ni évidemment faire de bruit, pourtant il était sûr qu'on pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée et ses battements de cœurs incontrôlables à travers tout l'appartement. Stiles se mit à penser que tout ça était une très mauvaise idée, le poids dans son estomac ne faisait que prendre de plus en plus de place et l'envie de sortir pour emmener Derek loin d'ici également. C'était une histoire de dingue. Des dizaines de scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête sur comment la situation pourrait se passer. Peut-être que tout allait bien arriver ? Peut-être que Derek avait raison et qu'ils pourraient récupérer une vie normale dès que les Calavera seraient partis ? Stiles essaya de se calmer en se berçant avec cette idée.

Il ferma les yeux, assis sur le lit, tentant de réguler sa respiration pour éviter une attaque de panique qui ne devait en aucun cas se produire quand il entendit la porte principale coulisser. Son cœur s'emballa. Stiles se leva brusquement et s'approcha de la porte qui était entrouverte pour observer la scène. Il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait dans le salon et l'entrée, mais à moins qu'il ne fasse du bruit ou ne sorte, eux ne sauraient pas qu'il était présent.

Il y avait deux hommes, deux armoires à glaces qui firent frissonner Stiles, et une femme, la même qui était présente le jour où Derek s'était fait frapper. Le jour de leur premier baiser.

-Alors Derek, on a retrouvé ce gentil Peter à ce que je vois ! Dit la femme avec arrogance.

Elle avait le même aspect que dans les souvenirs de Stiles, et il ressentait la même haine à son égard. S'il ne s'était pas retenu il serait sorti dans la chambre pour la frapper à son tour.

-Oui, j'ai fais mon boulot, répliqua Derek.

Stiles vit la vieille mexicaine sourire.

-Et tu as mon argent ? Demanda-t-elle. Ses deux hommes de mains serrèrent leurs armes, le sang de l'adolescent bouillait dans ses veines à cause du stresse.

Derek garda un visage impassible. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Peter prit la parole.

-Oui, évidemment, je ne suis pas revenu les mains vides.

Il leur lança un sourire hypocrite, puis se tourna lentement vers le canapé, sous les regards menaçants des Calavera. Il fit quelques pas et se baissa pour attraper une mallette que Stiles avait remarqué quelques heures plus tôt, il se doutait que les 50 000$ se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il se demanda où Peter avait bien pu récupérer autant d'argent. Ce dernier se releva et se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes, leur montrant la mallette avec fierté.

-Le voilà, votre précieux argent.

Il s'approcha d'eux, toujours le même sourire sur le visage. Stiles restait attentif à la situation, se demandant s'il allait avoir besoin d'intervenir. La femme se tourna vers une des armoires à glace en faisant un signe de tête vers Peter, pour signifier qu'il devait allait récupérer l'argent, ce qu'il fit. L'air fier de Peter ne quittait pas son visage, même lorsqu'il posa la mallette dans la main de l'homme en face de lui. La tension était palpable.

-Bon vous avez votre argent, vous pouvez partir maintenant, dit Derek, tentant de mettre de l'assurance dans sa voix.

La femme croisa son regard avec une expression que Stiles ne su déchiffrer.

-Oui, oui on pourrait en effet. Mais on a encore une autre affaire à régler.

Derek fronça les sourcils, tout comme Stiles. Le seul qui ne fit rien fut Peter, qui avait quand même perdu son sourire.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Peter

La femme marqua une pause, puis s'approcha dangereusement des Hale.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Peter.

Celui-ci fronça à son tour les sourcils, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler la femme. Stiles commençait vraiment à stresser, il vit Derek tourner la tête vers lui et croiser son regard. Il ne pouvait le voir dans la pénombre mais savait qu'il était là, et cela rassura le plus jeune.

-Non, pourriez vous m'éclairer ? Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont vous...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, la femme le frappa à la joue avec une force qui étonna tout les hommes présents dans la pièce.

-Je vais devoir te rafraîchir la mémoire alors.

Elle sourit férocement. Stiles avait de plus en plus de mal à observer la scène, les lumières de la pièce éclairaient mal, mais il arrivait à voir l'air désorienté de Peter.

-Il y a quelques années, tu as eu une liaison avec une jeune mexicaine. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

-Si je devais me rappeler de toutes mes liaisons...Dit Peter avant de se reprendre une seconde gifle au visage, ce qui fit sourire Derek. Il se serait défendu si les deux armoires à glaces ne le menaçaient pas avec des flingues.

-Cette jeune fille était mariée, à mon fils. Tu as détruit leur mariage Peter, et tu as causé sa mort.

Le visage de Peter s'éclaira à cette phrase.

-Mais oui bien sûr...Je me souviens d'elle, j'en suis d'ailleurs navré.

Il semblait sincère mais quelque chose disait à Stiles qu'il ne l'était pas. La femme pencha sa tête sur le côté puis recula pour se remettre à la hauteur de ses acolytes.

-J'en suis navrée aussi Peter, navrée pour toi et ton neveu.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là quand elle fit un signe à ses hommes en leur direction. Ces derniers braquèrent leurs armes sur eux. Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa, il s'apprêtait à sortir en courant quand il entendit Peter rire.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être navrée, croyez moi.

Puis tout se passa très vite, trop vite pour Stiles.

Dans la pénombre il ne distingua que peu de choses. Il vit Peter sortir un pistolet d'une de ses poches, et le pointer vers les Calavera puis tirer. Il entendit plusieurs coups de feu qui lui vrillèrent les tympans. Il en compta 4. Il perçu des formes courir dans l'appartement, mais sa vision s'était brouiller pour une raison obscure. Le stresse et le choc peut-être, la même chose qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il aurait voulu quitter la chambre, se jeter sur Derek pour le protéger mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger et sa main agrippait la porte avec une force dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il entendit un autre coup de feux, puis un suivant. Et un cri. Du verre se brisa. Il perçu le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, ce fut le déclic qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

Il sortit de la chambre, tentant de détailler la scène qui se trouvait en face de lui. Plusieurs personnes étaient à terre, il vit les deux armoires à glaces allongés sur le sol, il distingua une flaque de sang près d'eux.

_Oh mon Dieu..._

Son cœur s'emballa.

_Derek... ?_

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce et y vit une forme noire près de la fenêtre.

-Derek... ? Murmura-t-il.

Il s'élança vers la forme et s'agenouilla près d'elle. C'était bien lui, c'était bien Derek.

-Oh non, non, non, Derek reste avec moi...

Il tourna le corps de Derek vers lui. Il avait été touché par une balle à l'estomac, du sang coulait de la plaît. Stiles tenta de mettre Derek dans une position plus confortable, sa main en dessous de sa tête, et avec la seconde il essaya d'empêcher le sang de couler.

Derek était conscient, il se trouvait sous une des seules lumières de l'appartement si bien que Stiles pouvait encore voir ses yeux verts. Il posa sa main sur celle pleine de sang de son petit ami.

-Calme toi Stiles ça va aller, murmura-t-il doucement.

Le pouls de Stiles s'accéléra. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, des tremblements gagnèrent ses mains puis se propagèrent dans tout son corps à la vue du spectacle qu'il avait devant lui.

-Je..Derek...

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. C'était trop horrible, trop inimaginable. Tout s'était passé si vite, quelques minutes plus tôt il se trouvait dans la chambre à attendre, et soudain il se retrouvait avec le sang de Derek sur les mains.

Derek ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais toussa. Stiles vit du sang sortir de ses lèvres.

-Non, non Derek s'il te plaît...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tentait de son mieux d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler trop rapidement mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Reste avec moi Derek, reste avec moi, ça va aller...

Derek toussa à nouveau, avec plus de violence. Stiles sentit une larme tomber et ne pu la retenir. C'était trop pour lui. Il ne savait pas où était son portable et ne pouvait donc appeler les secours, il ne savait pas où étaient parti Peter et la femme, il se sentit inutile devant Derek souffrant dans ses bras.

Il sentit sa main se serrer autour de la sienne, et il vit Derek esquisser un sourire. Celui qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui, celui qui lui avait tant manqué pendant leur séparation, celui qui était capable de calmer Stiles dans n'importe quelle situation. Le sourire pour lequel Stiles aurait tout fait, celui dont il était tombé amoureux.

Puis tout sembla se ralentir, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Stiles n'entendit plus que les battements de son cœur, mêler à ceux de Derek qui se firent de plus en plus rare. Stiles tenta de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit, sa voix était bloquée.

Il croisa le regard de Derek, fait de ce vert dont Stiles avait rêvé des dizaines de fois, ce vert qui était la première chose qu'il avait vu en couleur, ce vert qui était une des choses les plus importantes pour lui. Il le vit perdre de son éclat petit à petit, passant du vert émeraude qui lui allait si bien, à un plus terne qui fini par devenir gris. Et dans le dernier souffle de son petit ami blottit dans ses bras, Stiles perdit la vision des couleurs.


	10. Epilogue

C'était un dimanche nuageux et froid sur Beacon Hills, un de ces dimanches où l'on préférait rester chez sois, à boire un chocolat chaud avec sa famille ou ses amis, ceux où l'on ne voulait rien faire. Stiles aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de ce dimanche de cette manière, mais ça n'était pas le cas, il ne se trouvait pas chez lui entouré des personnes qu'il aimait. Il se trouvait au cimetière, apportant un bouquet de fleurs pour orner la tombe de Derek qui était déjà surmontée par quelques végétaux et autre objets destinés à apporter un peu de décoration à une tombe qui n'était visité que peu.

Le cimetière était vide, Stiles se trouvait seul dans l'allée centrale, marchant lentement, le cœur serré. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait la pierre tombale où était gravé « Derek Hale 1988 - 2014 ». Il jeta un œil autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Cela faisait 3 semaines depuis l'accident. C'était comme ça que Stiles l'appelait, un accident. Quelque chose qu'ils auraient pu éviter mais qui était arrivé quand même. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé pendant ces 3 semaines. Des voisins, ayant entendu les coups de feu venant de l'appartement de Derek avaient appelé la police qui était arrivé quelques minutes après, découvrant les deux cadavres des hommes mexicains et celui ensanglanté dans les bras de Stiles sous le choc. Ce fut son père qui le vit en premier. Stiles ne se souvint pas de tout les détails car la situation avait été trop dur à supporter pour lui mais son père lui avait dit qu'il était en train de faire une crise de panique, qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer en disant le prénom de Derek, et qu'ils avaient du s'y mettre à plusieurs pour lui faire lâcher son défunt petit-ami. Son père l'avait ensuite emmené à l'hôpital, il y avait dormi le reste de la nuit après que les médecins se soient assurés que tout allait bien pour lui. C'était le cas, il n'avait pas été blessé. Le lendemain il s'était réveillé sans souvenir de la veille, se demandant pourquoi il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Puis il s'était souvenu, Derek était mort. Ça l'avait frappé comme une balle en plein cœur, il failli refaire une crise à ce souvenir mais réussi à garder son calme.

Il sortit de l'hôpital dans la journée, et fut ensuite interrogé par les policiers. Il leur expliqua tout, sans omettre aucun détail, ni au sujet Peter, ni des Calavera. Il ne leur cacha pas avoir été complice de l'échange, ni d'avoir menti par omission à son père. Il s'en fichait de se faire arrêter, après tout ça ne changerait plus rien pour lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, le Shérif protégea son fils et il n'eut aucune poursuite contre lui.

Les jours passèrent. Stiles resta dans le même état d'esprit, il aurait voulu se jeter du haut d'un pont ou rester dans son lit le reste de sa triste et solitaire existence. Il rata les cours, il ne parla plus à son père ni à ses amis, s'enfermant dans un mutisme qui était pour lui le seul moyen de ne pas perdre pied. Ce qu'il ressentait était pire que tout. La séparation qu'il avait vécu quelques mois plus tôt n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il vivait. La douleur était indescriptible, chaque respiration était comme une torture. Parfois il s'asseyait sur son lit, fixant les murs en silence pendant plusieurs heures. D'autre fois encore il s'allongeait par terre, hurlant de douleurs à cause du manque. Chaque fois qu'il oubliait que Derek était parti, pour de bon, le souvenir de son regard s'éteignant dans ses bras lui revenait pour lui arracher un cri de douleur.

Puis vint le jour de l'enterrement. Stiles avait longtemps hésité à y aller, il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter les regards de pitié de ses amis, mais il devait y aller, pour Derek. Peu de gens vinrent, beaucoup était là pour Stiles. Des amis de sa classe, des collèges de son père, et également des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, sûrement des connaissances de Derek dont il n'avait jamais parlé. Tous avaient l'air grave, mais aucun autant que Stiles. Son regard était vide et sec, son visage était pâle, et même dans le costume que son père lui avait prêté pour l'occasion il semblait sale, comme une loque. Il s'en fichait de ce que pouvaient bien penser les autres, après tout il n'était pas là pour eux, mais pour faire ses derniers adieux à Derek.

La cérémonie se passa vite, certains dirent quelques mots pour se donner bonne contenance et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se tournèrent vers Stiles qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il aurait du faire un discours, il le savait, mais parler de sa relation avec Derek devant tout ces gens était impossible, trop dur. Puis ils mirent le cercueil en terre, Lydia versa une larme, tout comme Allison. Le Shérif et Scott restèrent près de Stiles pour le soutenir mais ça ne servait à rien, lui ne pleura pas. Peut-être ne le pouvait-il plus ? Il avait versé tellement de litres d'eau ces derniers jours que ses yeux étaient secs comme le désert.

Lorsque l'enterrement fut fini il rentra chez lui, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il avait conscience que ça n'était pas la bonne solution, qu'il allait devoir faire son deuil mais c'était trop dur. Lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux c'était pour observer les objets en noir et blanc, ce qui lui rappelait constamment que Derek était mort. Il comprit pourquoi son père s'était mit à boire après la mort de sa mère, il songea à s'y mettre aussi mais ne le fit pas. Ses amis vinrent lui rendre visite mais il restait plonger dans son mutisme ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment à la conversation. Puis un jour Scott dit quelque chose qui provoqua un déclic chez lui.

-Stiles...commença-t-il, je sais que tu vas mal, mais ça finira par s'arranger sache le, avec le temps la peine diminuera. Tu as parlé à ton père récemment ? Tu sais, ils n'ont toujours pas encore retrouver la femme mexicaine, ni Peter d'ailleurs.

Ce fut ça, ce prénom,  _Peter_ , qui réveilla quelque chose chez Stiles. C'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait mit Derek dans cette histoire, il était mort à cause de lui. Cette pensée anima chez l'adolescent une haine dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Cette haine l'aida à sortir de son lit, elle l'aida à se donner une nouvelle raison de vivre. Grâce à cette haine il eut la force de se lever ce dimanche matin pour aller voir Derek, pour la première fois en 3 semaines.

-Salut...murmura-t-il à la tombe en face de lui.

Il soupira, se trouvant idiot. Derek était mort, il ne l'entendait pas. Et quand bien même pour une raison obscure il l'entendait il ne pourrait pas répondre alors à quoi bon ? Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas. Parler lui fit du bien.

-Je...commença-t-il. J'ai apporté des fleurs.

Il les tendit vers la tombe et les posa près de la pierre tombale.

-Je sais que c'est idiot mais...j'ai pensé que venir ici me ferait du bien tu vois...Et me voilà en train de parler tout seul dans un cimetière...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Je vois qu'on a déjà apporté des fleurs, je ne suis pas très original.

Il tenta de sourire, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Un silence s'installa dans le cimetière, il sentit le vent froid frapper sa nuque pour faire voler ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Je sais pas si tu m'entends Derek, peut-être que t'es au paradis là, ou alors un fantôme qui flotte autour de moi et qui me regarde en se moquant. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de toi tu sais...

Il se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

-Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire...La première et sans doute la plus importante c'est que je suis désolé Derek, désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver.

Sa voix se serra à cette phrase.

-J'm'en veux tellement si tu savais...

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-Si seulement j'avais pu trouver un moyen de te sauver, si je t'avais fais changer d'avis, tu serais pas mort aujourd'hui...C'est de ma faute tout ça...

Il sentit une larme lui couler sur la joue. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, il se blâmait pour sa mort, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver, mais...Je peux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je vais retrouver Peter, je vais lui faire payer crois moi, payer pour ta mort.

Il pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de retenir le flot de larmes qui était prêt à s'écouler et regarda à nouveau autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il était toujours seul.

-Tu me manques, tellement...dit-il dans un souffle.

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus à ces mots et ses jambes fléchirent. C'était trop pour lui. Derek était mort, et même s'il avait à nouveau une raison de vivre, la vengeance, il n'arrivait pas à le supporter.

Il tomba sur ses genoux, juste devant la tombe. Il mit ses mains sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Le vent souffla à nouveau, il sentit une goûte de pluie lui tomber sur le visage, se mêlant à ses larmes, puis une autre. Il savait qu'il allait devoir rentrer mais il n'y arrivait pas, ses jambes refusèrent de bouger.

Il soupira pour la troisième fois, expulsant tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, ça l'aida à se calmer. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses battements de cœurs, se rappelant les souvenirs qu'il avait avec Derek. Il se souvint de leur première rencontre, dans la rue. Il se souvint de la soirée où il l'avait présenté à son père. Il se souvint de leurs nuit au chalet, quand ils avaient dansé ensemble...C'était le plus beau souvenir qu'il avait. Cette musique, I Won't Give Up, lui revint en mémoire, comme pour lui rappeler comment c'était. Il sourit malgré lui.

C'était un dimanche pluvieux et froid sur Beacon Hills, un de ces dimanches où l'on préférait rester chez soi, à boire un chocolat chaud avec sa famille ou ses amis, ceux où l'on ne voulait rien faire. Un dimanche en noir et blanc pour Stiles Stilinski.

 

FIN


End file.
